Olor A Peligro
by Linda Grandchester
Summary: Un crimen y varios sospechosos. Acompaña a nuestros queridos personajes y trata de descubrir quien es el asesino. Hay misterio pero amor y pasión también. Esta historia se desarrolla en tiempo moderno. Adaptación de "Scent Of Danger" de Andrea Kane.
1. Chapter 1

Adaptacion del libro de Andrea Kane "Scent Of Danger" Con los personajes de Candy Candy, propiedad de Mizuki & Igarashi.

* * *

><p><span>OLOR A PELIGRO<span>

**Capitulo 1**

_Lunes 5 de septiembre, Día del Trabajo CIUDAD DE NUEVA YORK - 5:45 pm _

Acababan de dispararle.

No vio a su atacante. No lo oyó. Sólo oyó la ligera detonación detrás de él y al instante sintió el candente pinchazo en la espalda. Cayó hacia la ventana panorámica a la que estaba asomado cuando ocurrió el ataque; suavizó la caída apoyando una palma en la pared, y logró sostener su peso el tiempo suficiente para girarse y mirar hacia la puerta de su despacho.

No había nadie allí; quienquiera que lo hizo ya no estaba. Sintió las punzadas de dolor y lo invadió la debilidad, propagándose por todo su cuerpo en franjas cada vez más anchas. Le cedieron las piernas y cayó sobre la alfombra, tratando de cogerse del escritorio para apoyarse. Sus manos sólo asieron aire.

Cayó de vientre, y sus brazos hicieron muy poco para amortiguar el golpe. Automáticamente giró la cabeza para protegerse la cara y hacer posible la respiración. No le sirvió de mucho. No lograba inspirar aire suficiente, y cuando inspiraba, joder, el olor de la alfombra oriental le revolvía el estómago. Un mareante olor dulzón, parecido a un sofocante ambientador; era ese detergente que usaba el personal de mantenimiento. Una sola inspiración más y vomitaría.

Cambió un poco su posición y decidió respirar solamente por la boca. Notó que la alfombra estaba mojada, y continuaba mojándose, saturándose de algo pegajoso. Mi sangre, pensó vagamente, sintiéndose extrañamente indiferente mientras la sangre continuaba brotando de su cuerpo.

Telarañas de aturdimiento le envolvieron el cerebro. Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, y lo sabía. Pero no tenía ninguna manera de auxiliarse. No podía moverse, no podía arrastrarse por el suelo. Su teléfono; el cable colgaba del escritorio, pero no, no logró alcanzarlo.

Intentaría gritar, ¿pero de qué le serviría eso? Era el Día del Trabajo; no había nadie allí, aparte de él y Terry. Y la oficina de Terry estaba en el otro extremo del edificio. Gritar o hacer ruido sería inútil. Lo único que podía esperar era que Terry volviera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Sonaron pasos en el corredor, que se hicieron más lentos al llegar a la puerta.

–Ya está, Albert – dijo Terry –Aquí tengo esos archivos que necesitabas. Después podemos verlos. Primero creo que tendríamos que hablar de ese asunto personal que… ¡santo cielo! – exclamó con un grito ahogado. Dejó a un lado los papeles y corrió a acuclillarse junto a Albert Andrew. Le tocó el pulso –¿Me oyes?

–Sí.- La voz sonó ronca, débil –Herido de bala- pronunció, pasándose la lengua por los labios para poder hablar –Pero no… muerto. No… todavía…

Terry se incorporó de un salto. –Y no te vas a morir. No intentes hablar. Llamaré a una ambulancia. – Cogió el teléfono y marcó el 911 –Habla Terrence Grandchester. Llamo de la Andrew's Fragrance Corporation, número 11, calle 57 Oeste. Han disparado a un hombre. – Silencio –Nada de nombres, ni prensa. Simplemente envíen una ambulancia, y rápido. Sí, respira, pero con dificultad. Está consciente, sí, pero apenas. Y ha perdido mucha sangre. Parece que fue en la espalda, abajo. – Otro silencio –Muy bien, de acuerdo. Envíe esa ambulancia aquí, ahora mismo. Piso doce, oficina de la esquina sureste, parte de atrás. –Colgó el receptor y volvió a acuclillarse junto a Albert –Quédate quieto. No intentes moverte ni hablar. El equipo de urgencia ya viene en camino.

–El cabrón ambicioso… – bromeó Albert, con la voz estropajosa –Todavía no estoy… muerto… y ya estás… dando… órdenes.

Terry replicó algo, pero Albert no logró captar sus palabras. Se sentía como si estuviera flotando fuera de su cuerpo. ¿Así era morir? Entonces no era tan horrible. Lo que le fastidiaba era todo lo que dejaría sin hacer, por no decir ese gran interrogante de su vida que quedaría en el misterio. Veintiocho años. Curioso que no le hubiera importado hasta hacía poco. Y lo irónico era que cuando por fin iba a actuar, le arrebataban la oportunidad de hacerlo.

–¡Maldita sea, Albert, no te me mueras!

Le habría contestado a Terry, pero su mente estaba retrocediendo a otro tiempo, a veintiocho años y toda una vida atrás. Ese esencial giro del destino lo había cambiado todo. Una simiente que se había desarrollado hasta formar un imperio.

Una simiente. Qué metáfora más irónica.

Un poco de semen, veinte mil dólares. Ningún riesgo, ningún compromiso, nada que perder. Qué negocio. Anthony no se había equivocado. Sí que había sido un buen negocio, uno que le cambió la vida. Y tal vez creó otra.

«_Albert, lo tienes todo. El coeficiente intelectual, el físico, la juventud, el encanto. Ve por ello. Si ella pica, harás una fortuna_».

Ella picó. Y él tuvo la fortuna.

Desde ese día había tirado p'alante, sin mirar atrás jamás. Hasta hacía unas pocas semanas. Curioso como un cincuenta cumpleaños incita a un hombre a hacer inventario.

–¿Dónde está la víctima?

Voces desconocidas, pasos enérgicos. El olor a cloro de las ropas institucionales. El equipo de urgencias médicas.

–Aquí –dijo Terry en tono urgente, haciéndolos entrar – Es Albert Andrew.

Entreabrió los párpados; a través de una niebla borrosa distinguió dos pares de piernas uniformadas junto a él. Los auxiliares médicos se acuclillaron y comenzaron a examinarlo.

–Ritmo cardiaco ciento cincuenta.

–Tensión arterial diez con seis.

–Muy baja para Albert – dijo Terry con su voz de abogado: contundente, autoritaria, amedrentadora incluso para sus contrincantes más formidables -Normalmente su tensión está alrededor de quince con diez. Sufre de hipertensión. Toma Dyaxide para controlarla.

–¿Sabe de algún otro trastorno médico ya existente?

–No.

–De acuerdo.

Albert sintió una presión en la espalda. Le levantaron los párpados y unos puntitos de luz le perforaron los ojos.

–Pupilas dilatadas. ¿Me oye, señor Andrew?

–S-sí.

–Estupendo. Aguántese. Sólo estamos intentando parar la hemorragia.

–Respiración superficial. Ninguna obstrucción.

–Conecta el oxígeno. Ponlo a quince uno por minuto. Pongámoslo en el tablero.

–Sí.

Se habían materializado otros dos auxiliares médicos en la habitación y estaban moviendo unos aparatos. Albert observó ociosamente los complejos dibujos de la alfombra oriental. Las figuras florales tenían más rojo que antes, y el color se estaba extendiendo.

Le pusieron una mascarilla de oxígeno sobre la nariz y la boca y se la afirmaron con un elástico por detrás de la cabeza.

–Respire normal, señor Andrew. Esto le irá bien.

Le mejoró la respiración un poco. Con cierta dificultad, inspiró el oxígeno. El olor del ambientador se fue desvaneciendo.

–Le ha bajado el pulso; y el ritmo cardiaco es alto. Tenemos que trasladarlo, ya.

Hubo otro revuelo de actividad y pusieron un tablero a su lado.

–Ahora, contamos hasta tres. Uno, dos, tres.

Oyó su gemido cuando lo levantaron y lo pusieron sobre el tablero y le pasaron correas de sujeción en el cuerpo y la cabeza. Su gemido le recordó que seguía vivo. Tenía que continuar vivo. Tenía que descubrir quién le disparó. Tenía que proteger su legado. Y tenía que saber si Andrew's era su único legado, o si había otro por allí, un legado que era un ser humano, vivito y coleando.

La resolución quedó ahogada por la neblina que le envolvió el cerebro.

–Siga con nosotros, señor Andrew.

Nuevamente le estaban hablando. Lo habían puesto sobre una camilla y lo estaban moviendo. Iban a toda prisa por el vestíbulo hacia la puerta de calle. Curioso, no recordaba haber bajado en el ascensor.

–¿Está consciente? – preguntó Terry.

–A ratos.

Se abrieron las puertas de cristal y los envolvió el denso aire de verano; el aire contaminado de Manhattan. Algo de eso se filtró por la mascarilla de oxígeno y le invadió las fosas nasales. Relampaguearon luces intermitentes; coches policiales rodeaban la ambulancia. Un policía corrió hacia los auxiliares médicos. Varios otros entraron corriendo en el edificio.

Lo subieron en la ambulancia.

–¿Mount Sinai? – preguntó Terry al enfermero que había subido junto a la camilla.

–Sí. Tomaremos por Madison y subiremos directo. Con la sirena puesta, estaremos allí en pocos minutos.

–Yo iré con ustedes –dijo Terry, subiendo.

El conductor de la ambulancia se giró a mirarlo. –Ah, señor Grandchester – se aclaró la garganta, nervioso –la policía desea hablar con usted acerca de…

–Muy bien – interrumpió Terry –Pueden reunirse con nosotros en el Mount Sinai. Esto no está abierto a debate. Y, como dije, aquí llevan a un hombre normal y corriente. Nada de nombres, nada de periodistas. Vámonos.

No hubo más discusión. Se cerraron las puertas. Sonó una sirena y la ambulancia salió disparada.

–El ritmo cardiaco ha subido a ciento setenta. La tensión arterial ha bajado a nueve con cinco. – El auxiliar se inclinó más sobre él –Señor Andrew, ¿podría decirme su edad?

–Demasiado viejo. Cin-cincuenta.

Su voz se mezcló con los alaridos de la sirena. El tráfico de la Avenida Madison pareció separarse como las aguas del Mar Rojo.

–Albert – le dijo Terry muy cerca de su oído.

–Sigo… vivo – logró decir.

–No lo dudes ni por un segundo. Eres indestructible.

–Sí… dile eso a quienquiera que… hizo esto.

–Hablarle no es lo que tengo pensado para ese cabrón. ¿Viste quién era?

–No vi nada… demasiado rápido… y desde atrás. – Hizo una lenta y resonante inspiración –Terry…

–Lo cogeremos, Albert, no te preocupes.

–No es eso – dijo agitando débilmente la cabeza. Se estaba desvaneciendo. Si era por el momento o para siempre, no lo sabía. Pero por si estaba consciente para oír la respuesta, tenía que intentarlo –Esa situación… la que quería descubrir… la confidencial…

–La recuerdo.

Tragó saliva, tratando de combatir las oleadas de oscuridad. –Si tengo un hijo… quiero saberlo. Descúbrelo.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

**_Martes 6 de septiembre, 09.30 am  
><em>****_Centre for Creative Thinking and Leadership  
><em>****_Auburn, New Hampshire  
><em>****_(Centro para Pensamientos Creativos y Liderazgo)  
><em>******

–Buenos días a todos. Bienvenidos a CCTL. Candy entró en la sala de conferencias y se dirigió a la cabecera de la elegante mesa de teca, evaluando al mismo tiempo a los miembros del nuevo equipo directivo de Office Perks, empresa de accesorios para oficinas con sede en Boston.

La composición del grupo era bastante corriente. Ocho ejecutivos, cinco hombres y tres mujeres. La mayoría treintones, unos pocos entre los cuarenta y los cuarenta y cinco años. Entre éstos estaba Robert Stowbe, el recién nombrado director general, que tenía cuarenta y cuatro años y estaba al mando después de una gran y muy publicitada fusión. Él había elegido a sus nuevos directores de departamento. Y lo había hecho muy bien, según le confirmaban las investigaciones que Candy había hecho: Edward Rowen, el director de finanzas, había realizado un buen trabajo aumentando los beneficios en su puesto anterior; Harold Case, el vicepresidente de ventas, era un hombre sagaz que conocía a su clientela; Lauren Hollis, la vicepresidenta de tecnología de la información, era muy trabajadora, aunque un tanto carente de creatividad; Paul Jacobs, el vicepresidente de planificación estratégica, tenía visión e iniciativa; Lois Ames, la vicepresidenta de marketing, estaba bien conectada y era receptiva a ideas nuevas; Jerry Baines, el vicepresidente de investigación y desarrollo, tenía buen historial aunque era un poco autócrata en la dirección de su departamento, y Meg Lakes, que prometía ser una vicepresidenta de recursos humanos alegre y enérgica.

Y ahora venía la parte difícil. Coger a un grupo de personas de talento y agresivas, y convertirlo de una colección de personas ambiciosas a un equipo administrativo unido.

Hacer eso era el trabajo de ella. Si lo conseguía o no, sólo el tiempo lo diría.

Después de cuatro años en el puesto de asesora de administración de empresas, tres en sociedades importantes y uno allí en CCTL, ya sabía que ningún equipo es un grupo estándar, que pocas transiciones se producen sin tropiezos, y que nada debe tomarse por descontado.

En todo caso, su historial era condenadamente bueno. Y a eso se debía que la buscaran tantas empresas que o bien se estaban ampliando o necesitaban una inyección de adrenalina para encarrilarse.

–Me llamo Candice White – comenzó, manteniéndose de pie aunque todos los demás estaban sentados, táctica rutinaria cuyo objetivo era mantener el mando de una reunión –Como saben, soy la presidenta de CCTL. No voy a perder tiempo hablando de mis antecedentes ni de mis credenciales, pues no me cabe duda de que todos han hecho su trabajo para informarse acerca de mi reputación y de la de CCTL. Simplemente les invitaré a aprovechar al máximo nuestras instalaciones recreativas para salud mental y para el desarrollo profesional. Prepárense para estar muy ocupados los cuatro próximos días. Tendremos frecuentes reuniones de equipo. Los horarios de actividades están en los programas que recibieron con el material de inscripción. Habiendo dicho esto, también observarán que dejamos unas cuantas horas sin programar. Cubrimos los dos extremos del espectro: relajación y trabajo. Para comenzar, nuestro personal ofrece clases de control del estrés y yoga. También tenemos un modernísimo centro de salud, del que tendrán pleno uso. Y por último, aunque no menos importante, el lago Massabesic está junto a la puerta; es fabuloso para practicar vela y remo y hacer excursiones. Pueden hacer lo que sea que les apetezca.

Calibró el margen de atención de su público. Era el momento de hablar de la comida. –Respecto a las comidas.

Todos se pusieron un poco más erguidos en los asientos. Eso no era ninguna sorpresa. La comida siempre lograba eso.

–Nuestros chefs son increíbles – continuó –Proceden de los mejores hoteles del mundo. Así que no esperen bajar de peso, que la comida no es para eso. A menos, claro, que tengan ese objetivo. Si alguien tiene peticiones concretas o limitaciones dietéticas, tendrá que decirlo. Ellos estarán encantados de trabajar con ustedes.

Pasó las manos rozando su chaqueta y pantalones holgados de seda color arándano. –La vestimenta para las reuniones de equipo es informal, de trabajo. Lo último que necesitamos son limitadoras corbatas y cinturones ceñidos. Estoy convencida de que cualquier cosa que inhiba la respiración también inhibe la creatividad.

Vio unas cuantas sonrisas. Era el momento de dejar tiempo para que asimilaran la información. –Más tarde entraré en los detalles concretos de nuestras reuniones de equipo; una vez que hayan tenido tiempo para instalarse. Por ahora, permítanme que les asegure lo siguiente: mi personal es excepcional. Pónganse en nuestras manos, entréguense totalmente y les enviaremos a casa preparados para vérselas con el mundo y ganar.

**_Hospital Mount Sinai - 11.15 am_**

Terry bebió el último trago de café, arrugó el vaso de plástico y lo tiró en el cubo de basura. Las dieciséis últimas horas habían sido un enredo surrealista. La sala de urgencias. Después el quirófano. Albert estuvo allí durante horas, recibiendo una intervención quirúrgica extensa, para reparar órganos y suturar vasos sanguíneos. En ese momento estaba en una habitación de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, lleno de tubos y recibiendo suero, enchufado a todo tipo de monitores, y sin ninguna seguridad de recuperación.

Dios, qué pesadilla. Cerró los ojos y se los frotó para aliviar el dolor de cabeza que no se quería marchar; y no se marcharía, sin haber comido ni dormido nada, y esos resultados. Ya había hecho las llamadas telefónicas necesarias para poner en marcha lo que había que hacer. Pero había tantos malditos cabos sueltos por atar…

–No aguantaré mucho más tiempo esta incertidumbre – dijo Susana Marlow, levantándose bruscamente de la silla de la sala de espera, todo su cuerpo tenso de inquietud –Sin saber nada, sin oír ni una sola palabra; me voy volver loca.

Se pasó los dedos por entre su lustroso cabello rubio clarísimo despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba. De pronto Terry cayó en la cuenta de que nunca la había visto tan desarreglada. A sus cuarenta años, la mujer más importante para Albert representaba treinta, y siempre iba muy bien vestida e impecablemente maquillada. Esa mañana no. Después de pasar toda la noche paseándose, se veía muy deteriorada. Pero claro, él también.

–¿Por qué no nos dicen nada? – continuó ella.

–Tal vez porque no hay nada que decir –contestó él –Albert resistió la operación. Es un luchador. Saldrá bien de esto.

–Tiene que salir bien. - El tono de Susana daba la impresión de que quería convencerse a sí misma, no a Terry. Nuevamente se puso a pasearse de aquí allá. –Yo tuve la sensación de que algo iba mal – dijo, con voz ahogada –Estaba muy retrasado, incluso para Albert. Eso no era una cena aburrida, era el partido inaugural del Open de Estados Unidos. Debería haber hecho caso de mis instintos. Debería haberlo llamado.

–No habría servido de nada, así que no te regañes. El partido comenzó después de las siete. A Albert le dispararon antes de las seis.

–Sí, de acuerdo. Y cuando me llamaste ya eran casi las diez – le recordó ella, en un tono matizado de pena y acusación –Cuando estaba sentada en el palco de Albert con mi móvil desconectado.

–Te llamé tan pronto como fui capaz de pensar derecho – repuso él, con la sensación de que estaba hablando de algo ocurrido hacía un año, no la noche anterior –Lamento que hayas tenido que enterarte de lo de Albert por el contestador automático. No me cabe duda de que mi mensaje tiene que haberte dejado aniquilada. - Exhaló un cansino suspiro –Francamente, no recuerdo mucho de esas primeras horas.

–Me imagino que te sentirías hecho polvo – reconoció ella, suavizando el tono

-No era mi intención meterte bronca. Simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar que si hubiera llegado aquí antes, podría haber hecho algo. Tal vez si él hubiera oído mi voz, o sabido que yo estaba aquí… – Tragó saliva –En todo caso, lo hecho, hecho está. Lo único que importa es que Albert se recupere.

Se dirigió al corredor y dio una vuelta en círculo frente a la puerta de la habitación de cuidados intensivos, tratando de mirar hacia dentro por un lado y por otro. Pero la cortina estaba corrida, como la dejara el cirujano cuando entró en la sala.

–El doctor Radison lleva mucho rato ahí – comentó.

Terry fue a ponerse a su lado. –Radison ha sido muy concienzudo. Conoces su fama tan bien como yo. Es el mejor. Sabe muy bien que seguimos aquí. Nos dará un parte tan pronto como pueda.

–¿Señor Grandchester?

La voz venía de atrás. Terry se giró, y no se sorprendió especialmente al ver a los detectives Barton y Whitman en el corredor. Ya lo habían interrogado la noche anterior, antes de que llegara Susana, acerca de su relación con Albert, acerca del estilo de vida de Albert, acerca de sus amigos y enemigos, el interrogatorio normal en la investigación de un crimen. Él contestó con piloto automático, aunque dudaba de que sus respuestas hubieran sido muy coherentes. Aunque hubiera estado en plena forma, seguiría estando muy arriba en la lista de sospechosos. Él era la única otra persona que estaba en Andrew's cuando ocurrió el disparo. Su estrecha relación con Albert y las ventajas que le daba ésta en la empresa no eran ningún secreto. Y ciertamente ellos ya habían hecho su trabajo.

Conocían su historial, y sabían lo mucho que ganaría si Albert no se recuperaba. Y por eso estaban allí, para explorar más aún. A menos que ya hubieran descubierto algo…

–Detectives – dijo. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y trató de evaluar sus expresiones. La verdad, no tenían el menor aspecto de agentes de la ley satisfechos porque acaban de hacer un arresto –¿Alguna novedad?

–Nada que usted no sepa ya – contestó Frank Barton, con un claro filo en el tono, un filo y una implicación –Hablamos con los dos guardias que estaban de turno en el edificio anoche, el de la puerta principal y el que controla el sistema de captación de imágenes. No vieron nada ni a nadie, aparte de usted y el señor Andrew. Pasamos las cintas de vídeo y comprobamos eso. Por lo tanto, si alguna otra persona entró en el edificio, tuvo que hacerlo por la entrada de carga.

Barton no miró en ningún momento a Terry a los ojos, pero sí miró hacia Susana, con expresión interrogante.

–Es Susana Marlow – suplió Terry en tono áspero –Su nombre está en la lista de amigos de Albert que les entregué. Susana, los detectives Barton y Whitman.

–Señora Marlow – saludó Eugenia Whitman, respondiendo a la presentación

–Me alegra que esté aquí. Hoy íbamos a contactarnos con usted para hacerle algunas preguntas. Ahora podemos hacerlo aquí.

–Sí, por supuesto – repuso Susana, asintiendo –Lo que sea que pueda hacer para ayudarles.

–Estupendo. Además, para que lo sepa, pondremos guardia de seguridad permanente fuera de la habitación del señor Andrew en el hospital, por si la persona que hizo esto decidiera volver a intentarlo. El agente Laupen llegará en cualquier momento. Él hará la primera guardia. – Whitman pasó su atención a Terry –Parece que está en mejor forma que anoche. ¿Significa eso que hay buenas noticias sobre el estado del señor Andrew?

_Como si no hubieran llamado ya al hospital para cerciorarse_, pensó Terry, sarcástico. –Significa que anoche yo estaba con una fuerte conmoción – dijo –Esa conmoción se está pasando, así que hoy estoy un poco más coherente. En cuanto a Albert, está resistiendo. Tenía herida una arteria y perforado un pulmón y el intestino. También ha perdido muchísima sangre. Así pues, por lo que se refiere al pronóstico, todavía no hay ningún veredicto. En estos momentos, está drogado y en cuidados intensivos. Su cirujano está con él ahora. Si se quedan aquí un rato, seguro que podrán oír el parte médico de primera mano.

–Eso es lo que teníamos pensado – le aseguró Barton –Por el informe del cirujano entiendo que no se le ha sacado la bala.

–Entiende correctamente. La bala está en el pecho, alojada en algún lugar cerca del pulmón. Sacársela habría sido más peligroso que dejarla.

Barton cruzó los brazos sobre su abultada panza. –O sea que no tenemos bala, no tenemos arma, y tenemos una víctima que todavía no puede hablar con nosotros.

Terry observó que no dijo nada sobre no tener motivo ni sospechoso.

–Hablar con Albert no tendrá ninguna utilidad. No vio a su atacante. – Para no provocar a los detectives, repitió lo que les había dicho por la noche –Le dispararon desde atrás. Dijo que todo había ocurrido tan rápido que no alcanzó a girarse a mirar.

–Según usted, eso lo dijo en la ambulancia. Lamentablemente, nadie más lo oyó.

La detective Whitman se estaba pasando los dedos por las puntas de su corta mata de cabellos rizados rubio platino, un gesto engañosamente despreocupado, pues estaba escrutándolo atentamente.

Terry ya comenzaba a sentir fastidio. Sostuvo la fría mirada de la mujer. Era alta, casi tan alta como él, metro ochenta y cinco, de tez blanca, delgada como un palillo y el pelo como una bola de algodón; parecía un algodón de azúcar.

–Los auxiliares médicos estaban bastante ocupados, detective – dijo –Estaban trabajando por salvarle la vida a Albert. Él sólo logró decir unas pocas palabras, y sólo me hablaba a mí.

–Mmm –musitó ella, mirando sus apuntes –Eso fue lo que nos dijo usted.

–Y eso es lo que ocurrió. Oiga, no perdamos tiempo discutiendo los hechos. Puede confirmarlos con Albert en el momento en que el doctor dé su permiso.

–Para eso estamos aquí, señor Grandchester. Para ver si la historia de la víctima concuerda con la suya.

Ésa fue la última gota.

–Escuche, detective – dijo él en tono glacial –Oigo su mensaje, fuerte y claro. Para que conste, está ladrando al árbol equivocado. Pero eso lo descubrirán ustedes mismos. Simplemente les digo que no pierdan demasiado tiempo en el proceso. Quiero que cojan a quien sea que hizo esto. Exploren, exploren. El disparo a Albert no fue algo al azar.

–En ese punto estamos de acuerdo. No fue al azar. Pero el motivo no fue tampoco el robo. Cuando la ambulancia lo trajo aquí, el señor Andrew tenía quinientos dólares y un buen número de sólidas monedas de oro en el bolsillo. Nada de eso se tocó. Y dado que, supuestamente, el atacante ya había desaparecido sin dejar rastros cuando usted entró en escena, habría tenido tiempo más que suficiente para coger esas cosas antes de escapar.

–¿Robo? Eso no se me había ocurrido. Sí, Albert es rico y un personaje importante. Pero si alguien quería robarle, lo habría asaltado en una esquina, no subido doce pisos para dispararle en su oficina.

–Eso tiene lógica – comentó Barton, mirando a Terry pensativo –Dígame, entonces, señor Grandchester, ¿se le ocurre algún motivo en particular?

«_Mío, quieres decir_», musitó Terry para sus adentros. En voz alta contestó:

–Podría ser cualquiera de varios. Venganza. Codicia. Una desesperada necesidad de subsistencia económica. Como les dije anoche, Albert no es el típico director general, ni siquiera el típico hombre que ha triunfado solo, por sus propios esfuerzos. Se crió en las calles. Comenzó sin nada, e hizo una fortuna rompiéndose los lomos, y sin apoyarse en nada fuera de su cerebro y sus instintos. Es un químico y un hombre de negocios brillante, un verdadero genio, si quieren mi opinión. Las personas como él hacen aflorar lo peor en sus enemigos.

–¿Y por qué esos enemigos habrían decidido actuar ahora? – preguntó Whitman.

–_C'est Moi _–dijo Susana, expresando en voz alta su comprensión de hacia dónde apuntaba Terry –Salió al mercado en junio. Este ataque a Albert tiene que estar relacionado con eso. – Miró a Whitman, interrogante –¿Ha oído hablar de él?

–¿El perfume que ha sacudido la nación? – preguntó la detective, con un sarcasmo tan espeso que se podía cortar –Tendría que estar muerta para no saberlo. El sensacionalismo que rodeó la campaña publicitaria provocó revueltas en todos los mostradores de cosmética del país.

–No es la campaña –terció Terry, secamente –Es el producto. Los anuncios simplemente captaron la atención del mundo. Pero es el propio perfume el que ha hecho caer en picado al resto de la industria de perfumería.

–Porque convierte a toda mujer en una diosa – dijo Whitman.

–Es un perfume, detective, no una poción mágica. No genera lo que no existe; simplemente intensifica lo que hay. Ciertamente la fragancia definitiva. Pregunte. O, mejor aún, pruébelo.

–Eso haré. En cuanto hayamos resuelto este caso. – Whitman no estaba dispuesta a que la desviaran del tema –Digamos, entonces, que este perfume es todo lo que se proclama que es. ¿Cómo se relaciona su éxito con el disparo al señor Andrew? El producto ya está en el mercado. ¿Por qué matar a Andrew cambiaría eso? Andrew's es una empresa sólida. Seguro que no se acabaría por no tener a su director general.

–No, eso no. Pero en el caso de _C'est Moi _hay un talón de Aquiles – explicó Terry –Su fórmula es única. Su creación llevó casi dos años. Su fabricación se ha hecho en el más absoluto secreto.

–Por el equipo R&D de Andrew's.

–No, por el propio Albert.

Whitman arqueó una ceja, curiosa. –¿Andrew inventó la fórmula?

–Pues sí. Y él es el único que la conoce.

Por primera vez la detective pareció sorprendida. –¿El único? ¿Nadie más conoce esa información?

–Ni un alma. Ni siquiera yo, por cierto. Pero hay muchas personas que querrían saberla. Está ganando millones.

–¿O sea que usted cree que alguien trató de matar a Andrew para obtener la fórmula?

–O para parar en seco la producción. _C'est Moi _no sólo ha hecho millones en unos pocos meses, también ha hecho bajar las ventas a todos los demás fabricantes de perfume. Sus ventas han caído en picada. Eso no hace exactamente querido a Albert entre sus competidores.

–No mencionó estos detalles antes.

–La verdad, supuse que ustedes habían hecho su trabajo. ¿O es que estaban demasiado ocupados investigando mis antecedentes?

Antes que Whitman pudiera contestar, se abrió la puerta de la sala de cuidados intensivos y salió el principal cirujano de Albert, con el ceño fruncido mirando una gráfica.

Al instante se le acercó Terry y le cerró el paso. –Doctor Radison, ¿cómo está Albert?

El cirujano se detuvo y levantó la vista de su tablilla, con expresión reservada. –Se defiende.

–¿Está consciente? – preguntó Barton.

El doctor dirigió una mirada circunspecta a los detectives. –Por momentos, recupera el conocimiento y lo pierde. Gran parte de eso se debe a la medicación para el dolor.

–¿Está despierto en este momento? – insistió Whitman.

–Sí. –Levantó una mano, poniendo inmediato límite a la inminente petición –Está conectado a un tubo endotraquial y a un respirador. Eso quiere decir que puede escribir, pero no hablar. Además, no está en condiciones para un interrogatorio largo. Sólo unas pocas preguntas, nada más. – Miró a Terry –Escribió que debo enviarle a casa. Su nota decía que será mejor que descanse lo suficiente para poder trabajar sin parar hasta que él vuelva.

A Terry se le curvó una comisura de la boca. –Ése es Albert.

–¿Sabe que estoy aquí? – interrumpió Susana.

–Se lo dije – asintió Radison –Se alegró al saberlo, hasta que añadí que usted había pasado aquí toda la noche. Entonces escribió que desea que usted también se vaya a casa a descansar.

–¿Hay algo que debamos saber sobre el estado del señor Andrew antes de entrar? – preguntó Whitman, ya caminando hacia la puerta.

–Efectivamente –repuso el doctor Radison en un tono que la hizo frenar en seco -Tenemos una complicación añadida. Si lo recuerdan, dije que la bala le rompió la aorta abdominal.

–También dijo que se la suturó – terció Terry.

–La suturamos.

–¿Entonces?

El doctor Radison se frotó la cuadrada mandíbula. –La cosa no es tan sencilla, señor Grandchester. La aorta es la principal arteria del cuerpo. Es esencial para la irrigación de todos los órganos. En este caso, debido al punto de la aorta que hirió la bala, ha disminuido la circulación sanguínea hacia los riñones. Eso, sumado a la enorme cantidad de sangre que perdió, y el choque séptico producido por la infección debida a la herida en el intestino, es buena causa de preocupación. Acabo de hacerle una tomografía computarizada. No me hace nada feliz lo que vi. La función renal ha bajado en un ochenta por ciento. A no ser que eso mejore, voy a insertarle un catéter temporal para comenzar a hacerle diálisis.

–Diálisis – repitió lentamente Terry –¿Quiere decir que supone que sus riñones van a dejar de funcionar totalmente?

–Esa es la peor de las posibilidades. Es posible que sólo necesiten un poco de ayuda hasta que se recuperen solos.

–O sea que este problema es temporal.

–Ésa es mi esperanza – repuso Radison después de un breve titubeo.

–Pero podría ser permanente – dijo Terry, tenso.

–Es posible, sí. Y tomando en cuenta el enérgico estilo de vida del señor Andrew, su resistencia a todo tipo de limitaciones físicas, quiero estar preparado.

–Ay, Dios – exclamó Susana, poniéndose la palma en la mejilla –Se refiere a un trasplante.

–Sólo me refiero a hacer el trabajo preliminar –aclaró el doctor –Por si acaso. –Volvió a mirar su tablilla -Por desgracia, el señor Andrew no tiene familiares. Además, su grupo de sangre es O positivo, lo cual reduce las posibilidades de encontrar donantes compatibles. Sería conveniente comenzar a avisar a todas las personas cercanas a él para ver si están dispuestas a hacerse análisis para comprobar su compatibilidad, repito, sólo por si acaso. –Inclinó la cabeza –¿Supongo que deberíamos comenzar por ustedes dos?

–Por supuesto – contestó Susana al instante.

–¿Mmm? - Terry estaba discurriendo a toda velocidad. Gracias a Dios ya había efectuado esas llamadas. Había puesto en marcha las cosas, un hecho que acababa de tomar toda una nueva dimensión. Era irónico que Albert hubiera elegido esos momentos para hacer las averiguaciones respecto a un posible hijo. Ese interés acababa de pasar de ser una simple curiosidad sentimental a una necesidad urgente.

–¿Señor Grandchester? – El tono de Radison indicaba que había estado tratando de atraerle la atención –Le pregunté si sabía su grupo sanguíneo.

–Perdone, estaba asimilando todo lo que dijo. Soy O positivo.

–Igual que el señor Andrew. Estupendo. La señora Marlow es A negativo. Eso no sirve.

–¿Eso quiere decir que soy compatible?

–Me temo que no es tan sencillo. Es sólo un primer paso. Tenemos que extraerle sangre para poder hacer la tipificación tisular, además de…

–Iré inmediatamente al laboratorio para que me lo hagan. Terry sentía las miradas de los detectives fijas en él, evaluando su reacción. No podía pedir hablar a solas con el doctor Radison sin despertar más sospechas. Además, no era ése el momento de poner al cirujano al corriente de todo acerca de la posibilidad de que Albert tuviera un hijo biológico. No, mientras no supiera si esa persona existía realmente.

–¿Le ocurre algo, señor Grandchester? - Terry se obligó a sobreponerse rápido para no dar pistas de sus pensamientos. –Simplemente estaba haciendo el cambio mental de pasar la atención de los enemigos de Albert a sus amigos. Llamaré a todos los que se me ocurran. Cuantas más personas estén dispuestas a ser analizadas, mayores serán las posibilidades de que encontremos un donante compatible. – Apretó las mandíbulas –¿Supongo que el resto de nuestra conversación puede esperar a que hayamos hecho esas llamadas y extraído un poco de sangre?

–Yo empezaré a hacer las llamadas, Terry – se ofreció Susana, con la voz temblorosa, como si estuviera combatiendo una conmoción –Eso me hará sentirme útil. Tú por lo menos puedes dar sangre. Yo no puedo ofrecerle ni siquiera eso. – Tragó saliva –Si olvido a alguien, socios de negocios, ex novias, cualquier persona que creas que podría servir, tú puedes hacer esas llamadas después.

Terry asintió.

–¿Les parece bien eso a ustedes? –preguntó a los detectives.

–Ciertamente – le aseguró Whitman, que ya había vuelto a ponerse su cara de póquer –En todo caso, necesitamos hablar con el señor Andrew, y con el doctor Radison, si puede tomarse un minuto. Después de eso charlaremos con la señora Marlow. No vamos a ir a ninguna parte y supongo que usted tampoco. Nos encontraremos después aquí. A no ser que se vaya a casa a descansar, como ha sugerido el señor Andrew.

–No, el descanso no es una opción – repuso Terry. Apretó otro poquitín más las mandíbulas –Estaré aquí en el hospital, a no ser que esté en un taxi, o en casa duchándome y cambiándome. En cualquier caso, estoy disponible.

–Muy bien – dijo Barton, y miró a Susana –¿Esperará?

–Por supuesto. Estaré fuera del edificio haciendo llamadas con mi móvil. Llámenme cuando estén listos. – Le brillaron los ojos de lágrimas contenidas –Quiero preso y castigado a quien sea que hizo esto.

–También nosotros –le aseguró Barton –Y no se preocupe. Lo estará. Pronto.

Después de dirigir una última mirada suspicaz a Terry, Barton entró en la sala de cuidados intensivos detrás de su compañera.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

**_Calle _****_76 Oeste, 341 – 2:30 pm_**

Sonó el teléfono. Soltando una maldición en voz baja, Terry salió de la ducha, se ató una toalla a la cintura y corrió al dormitorio.

Era probable que fuera uno de esos pesados detectives, listos para otra ronda de preguntas. Y no estaba con ánimo para interrogatorios. No había parado de moverse durante las tres últimas horas.

Primero fue a que le extrajeran sangre. Después pasó a ver a Albert, que se había quedado dormido después de la sesión con los detectives, que evidentemente fue corta. Al salir de ahí, Whitman y Barton entrevistaron a Susana, entrevista que él interrumpió el tiempo suficiente para que Susana le diera la lista de personas con las que había hablado por teléfono.

Susana les estaba explicando a los detectives cómo se habían conocido ella y Albert, y su interés común por YouthOp, la organización benéfica que ella dirigía y Albert apoyaba. Él no se quedó a oír el resto. Sin duda los policías le harían preguntas acerca de él. Bueno, eso sería un punto muerto; él se llevaba bien con Susana. En realidad lo único que ella sabía de él era la estrecha amistad que lo unía a Albert. Y puesto que Albert era un hombre muy reservado, que no tenía la costumbre de hablar de sus relaciones, ni de trabajo ni personales, ni siquiera con Susana, y que jamás divulgaba los detalles de lo que ocurría en Andrew's, Susana no tenía ningún combustible para añadir a la hoguera de los detectives.

Una vez que llegó a su casa, estuvo más de una hora al teléfono, lo que le sirvió para conseguir cuatro o cinco personas que podrían estar dispuestas a que les hicieran las pruebas requeridas. Y comprendía muy bien a las que se negaron. Sentir respeto o afecto por alguien es una cosa; darle un órgano del propio cuerpo es otra muy distinta.

Ahí era donde entraba el parentesco sanguíneo. Y, con suerte, daba resultado.

Después se metió en la ducha, dejando correr el agua caliente por la cabeza y la espalda, con la esperanza de aliviar la tensión y la frustración. Pocas eran las posibilidades de eso. Estaba tan tenso que llegaba a vibrar. Y ahora ese maldito teléfono.

Cogió el teléfono justo antes de que empezara a funcionar el contestador automático.

–¿Sí? Diga.

–¿Terry? Estaba a punto de colgar y volver a probar con tu móvil.

Lo recorrieron oleadas de alivio y aprensión, en igual medida. Se dejó caer en un sillón. –Anthony. Dime que tienes algo para mí.

–Pues sí que tengo. He tardado un poco porque el doctor se jubiló. Mi contacto tuvo que averiguar dónde se guardaban los historiales. Después tenía que ponerles las manos encima. Pero se las arregló.

–¿Estás seguro de que son legítimos?

–Absolutamente. Yo trabajé ahí también, ¿te acuerdas? Conozco al doctor. Sé dónde se fue a vivir. También conozco sus formularios y su membrete. Y el fax que me envió mi contacto es de los documentos auténticos. Me daba el nombre de la mujer, sus datos personales, todo. Lo demás fue fácil. Nuestro detective privado la localizó, a ella y a su familia. Gloria White. Es diseñadora de modas, vive en Rockport, Massachusetts. Su familia es adinerada, de Beacon Hill, tal como yo lo recordaba. Está todo aquí. Ahora que sé dónde estás, te enviaré toda la información por fax a tu apartamento.

–Ahora mismo.

–Desde luego. – Un silencio nervioso –¿Cómo está Albert?

–Los riñones no le funcionan bien. Podría necesitar un trasplante.

Anthony soltó una maldición en voz baja. –¿Le han hecho diálisis?

–Aún no cuando yo me vine. Ahora, igual sí. Vamos al grano. ¿Tiene Albert un hijo vivo, o no?

–Sí. Una hija. Se llama Candice. Nacida en Mayo de mil novecientos setenta y cinco. Hospital Newton-Wellesley, casi diez meses después del día en que Albert hizo su donación. Nació totalmente sana, según los datos de nacimiento.

–¿Los tienes?

–En la mano. De ahí estoy leyendo.

–¿Viene su grupo sanguíneo?

–Mmm – Silencio y ruido de hojas –Aquí está. O positivo.

Terry soltó una larga espiración de absoluto alivio. –Supongo que tienes información actual sobre esta Candice White. ¿Dónde está ahora?

–Dirige un centro de formación empresarial de alto nivel cerca de Manchester, New Hampshire. Es una combinación de centro empresarial y balneario. Vive ahí. Eso lo remachaba todo.

–Puedo volar a Manchester en una hora. Hablaré con el cirujano de Albert. Después saltaré al avión. Mientras tanto ocúpate de mantener el nombre de Albert fuera de la prensa, tal como lo hablamos. Promete o saca partido de algunos favores. Haz lo que sea que tengas que hacer. Esto sólo será por un día, hasta que yo me logre contactar con Candice White. Ah, Anthony, y gracias. Ésta podría ser la mejor oportunidad para Albert, tal vez la única.

–Espera un momento, Terry –dijo Anthony antes de que él pudiera colgar –¿Estás loco? No puedes irrumpir en ese centro de formación esta noche sin haber llamado por teléfono, sin aviso previo, y decirle esto a esa chica.

–Verás si no.

–Pero…

–Escucha, Tony. Esto ya dejó de ser una búsqueda sentimental. Estamos hablando de la vida de Albert. Lo conoces, sabes qué tipo de hombre es; no aceptará ni una maldita cosa de nadie. ¿Diálisis para siempre? ¿Depender de hospitales, tubos y aparatos? Eso lo mataría.

–No quiero discutir contigo. Pero alguien tiene que hacer de voz de la razón en esto. Lo que vas a hacer volverá del revés la vida de Candice White. Para empezar, ni siquiera sabes si es una donante compatible. Más importante aún, no sabes si estaría dispuesta. Albert es su padre biológico, pero no se han visto nunca. Es posible que ella ni siquiera sepa que existe. ¿Quién sabe lo que le dijo su madre? El camino que tomó Gloria White era bastante radical para los años setenta; dudo que le haya explicado los detalles a su hija.

–Esa niña ahora tiene veintisiete años. Lo sabrá llevar.

–Puede que sí, puede que no. No tienes la menor idea de cómo va a reaccionar, ni de si querrá colaborar.

–Cruzaré ese puente cuando llegue a él.

–Podría ponerte de patitas en la calle.

–Y su madre podría demandarme –añadió Terry, irónico –Y ganaría el pleito. Tiene motivos suficientes para hacerme excluir del ejercicio de la abogacía, y para meternos a un buen puñado en la cárcel. Obtener informes médicos confidenciales y divulgar sus contenidos sin permiso… eso es delito y no ético. Pero ése es un riesgo que debo correr.

–Terry…

–No te preocupes. No se mencionará tu nombre. Estoy solo en esto. Pero contra viento y marea, volaré a Manchester. Tengo que hacerlo.

–Sí… lo sé. –En ese momento comenzó a funcionar el fax –Ahí va todo lo que necesitas, siete páginas. Buena suerte.

**_Hospital Mount Sinai - 3:15 pm_**

Terry pasó volando por la sala de espera de la UCI derecho hacia la ventanilla de la enfermería. –Necesito ver al doctor Radison – dijo a la enfermera –Es urgente.

Ella levantó la vista de la tablilla que estaba leyendo. –El señor Andrew está descansando cómodamente, señor. No hay ningún motivo de alarma.

–No estoy alarmado. Estoy urgido por el tiempo. Tengo que hablar con el doctor Radison, inmediatamente. –Miró atrás por encima del hombro y vio al policía apostado fuera de la puerta y mirando hacia dentro de la habitación con expresión sombría –Es un aparato de diálisis ese al que está conectado Albert, ¿verdad?

–Sí. El doctor Radison la inició hace más o menos una hora. Pero no ha habido ninguna complicación. El señor Andrew está respondiendo bien; su tensión arterial se mantiene estable, y no hay indicios de ningún efecto secundario o malestar importante.

–Eso se debe a que está demasiado drogado para entender lo que significa ese aparato para su vida. –Se inclinó sobre el mostrador; no estaba dispuesto a dejarse aplacar ni a que le dieran largas en eso, de ninguna manera –¿Está operando Radison?

–No, pero…

–Entonces, llámelo.

La enfermera lo miró durante un minuto. Algo en su expresión debió convencerla, porque cogió el teléfono y obedeció. En el otro extremo de la sala de espera, el detective Barton se echó hacia delante en la silla y empezó a incorporarse. Su compañera dejó de meterse patatas fritas en la boca el tiempo suficiente para estirar el brazo y detenerlo.

–Espera.

–¿Por qué? Grandchester está hecho un manojo de nervios. Tiene las defensas bajas. Es el mejor momento para apretarle los tornillos.

–Estoy de acuerdo. Pero primero veamos el cuadro completo. Descubramos por qué está tan nervioso. Sea lo que sea, debe de ser bastante grave, si insiste en que llamen al cirujano. Dejemos que haga lo suyo. Después nosotros haremos lo nuestro.

Terry sintió las miradas escrutadoras de los detectives. No le importó ni un soberano pepino. Si Radison reaccionaba como él esperaba, tendría que comunicarle sus planes a los policías de todas maneras.

–¿Señor Grandchester? – dijo Radison acercándose por el corredor con el ceño fruncido –Entiendo que necesita verme. La enfermera dijo que era urgente.

Un firme gesto de asentimiento. –¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar en privado?

–Cómo no. Radison lo condujo por el corredor hasta una sala desocupada.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, cerrando la puerta.

–A Albert le están haciendo diálisis. ¿Significa eso que sus riñones han empeorado?

–Significa que necesitan ayuda. Si se van a recuperar para funcionar normalmente solos, es demasiado pronto para decirlo. –Frunció el ceño –Esto no es una crisis inesperada. Hablamos de la posibilidad de diálisis.

–Sí, pero había algo que yo no sabía; algo de lo que acabo de enterarme. Esto podría ser enormemente importante si los riñones de Albert no se recuperan como esperamos. –Miró al médico a los ojos –Albert tiene una hija biológica de la que no sabe nada. Tiene veintisiete años y vive en New Hampshire. No tengo un historial médico detallado de ella, pero sí tengo un dato esencial, su grupo sanguíneo. Es O positivo.

Radison lo miró fijamente. –¿Cómo obtuvo esa información?

–Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que es correcta. Ahora es necesario que me dé cierta información. En primer lugar, ¿qué probabilidades hay de que la hija de Albert sea una donante compatible?

El cirujano guardó silencio un momento, sopesando la respuesta. –No hay ninguna garantía. Pero aparte de los gemelos idénticos o los hermanos, un progenitor o un hijo es la persona con más probabilidades de ser donante compatible. Usted ya ha superado un obstáculo diciéndome que padre e hija tienen el mismo grupo sanguíneo. Ése es el primer paso. Quedarían por hacer la tipificación tisular para ver los genes comunes, y una prueba cruzada. Mientras no se hagan esas dos cosas, no puedo decirle si esto sería factible. Después de eso ella tendría que ver a un nefrólogo, que le haría una evaluación completa, con una batería de análisis de laboratorio. Por último se le haría un angiograma renal. Lo bueno es que si el señor Andrew y su hija son compatibles, hay beneficios añadidos, si fuera necesario hacer un trasplante. Las características genéticas comunes disminuyen el riesgo de rechazo. Y las posibilidades de éxito aumentan cuando el donante es joven, que en este caso lo es. De modo que si su pregunta es si este descubrimiento es alentador, la respuesta es sí.

–Eso me basta –dijo Terry, echando una rápida mirada a su reloj –¿Cuándo es necesario que la traiga aquí?

Radison volvió a fruncir el ceño. –Quiere que le dé un calendario. Francamente, antes incluso de abordar ese tema, me siento obligado a recordarle que el señor Andrew es el padre de esa joven. Le han disparado y su estado es crítico. Por ese solo motivo, debería avisársele a esta joven enseguida. Tiene todo el derecho y todos los motivos para ver a su padre.

–De acuerdo –repuso Terry; lo que él necesitaba era una respuesta, no una conferencia –Pero en cuanto a la urgencia médica…

–No hay ninguna urgencia. Aun en el caso de que los riñones del señor Andrew fallen totalmente y no se recuperen, no realizaríamos el trasplante mientras no se hayan curado sus heridas y lleve unas seis a ocho semanas libre de infección. Por otra parte, este marco de tiempo es engañoso, porque también lleva entre seis y ocho semanas hacer la evaluación completa del donante. ¿Lo importante? Si la hija de Albert Andrew está dispuesta, los exámenes y pruebas deberían comenzarse inmediatamente. –Lo miró interrogante –¿Quiere que yo haga la llamada por teléfono?

–No –repuso Terry, negando con la cabeza –Ésta es una situación delicada. Muy pocas personas conocen la verdad, incluida posiblemente la propia joven. La noticia de la paternidad podría ser toda una conmoción para ella. Por eso le pregunté si estábamos contra reloj. Necesito la oportunidad de hacer esto personalmente. Usted acaba de dármela. Volaré a su casa esta noche y le daré la noticia. Es de esperar que logre convencerla de venir conmigo. –Frunció los labios –Pero primero debo explicar mis planes a los detectives que están esperando fuera.

–Ahí está nuestro hombre –dijo Whitman, arrugando la bolsa de patatas vacía y arrojándola en la papelera mientras Terry caminaba hacia ellos.

–Sí, no hay ninguna necesidad de seguirlo. Viene directo hacia nosotros. Y vaya si no tiene algo en mente.

–Estamos a punto de descubrirlo.

–Detectives –dijo Terry, deteniéndose ante ellos –Me dijeron que tenían más preguntas para mí. Háganlas ahora, porque dentro de diez minutos salgo para el aeropuerto. Tengo que coger un avión.

–¿Ah, sí? –La detective Whitman lo miró con expresión interesada –¿Adónde?

–Manchester, New Hampshire. El vuelo sale de La Guardia a las seis diez. Llega a las siete treinta y dos. Estaré en Auburn, a sólo diecisiete kilómetros y medio del aeropuerto de Manchester. Les daré la dirección y el número de teléfono, para que puedan tenerme vigilado, y puedan cerciorarse de que no he salido del país.

–Repentino, ¿no? – dijo Barton, pasando por alto el sarcasmo –Por no decir que este viaje debe de ser muy importante para que deje al señor Andrew durante esta crisis médica.

–Es por él que hago este viaje.

Whitman contestó haciendo un gesto hacia una salita desocupada del frente. Terry aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza, y los tres entraron en la salita.

–¿Qué hay en Auburn? –preguntó Whitman en el mismo instante en que se cerró la puerta.

–No qué, quién –corrigió Terry –Y la respuesta es la hija biológica de Albert Andrew.

Se arquearon las delgadas cejas de Whitman. –Creí que no tenía ningún pariente vivo.

–Todos lo creíamos. Estábamos equivocados. Acabo de enterarme de la existencia de esta joven. Informé al doctor Radison. Quiere comenzar los exámenes y análisis inmediatamente.

–Tiene lógica. Pues, llámela. Los teléfonos son mucho más rápidos y más cómodos que los aviones.

Tremendamente irritado, Terry se friccionó la nuca. –Ya les he dicho más de lo que debería. Y nada de esto ha de hacerse público –añadió, mirándolos muy serio –Sólo les he dicho esto porque ustedes exigirían un motivo creíble para que yo salga de la ciudad, así que comprenderán por qué la prensa ha de mantenerse al margen de esto, por lo menos hasta mañana. Pero éste es un asunto personal, no para la policía. No puedo entrar en detalles sin traicionar la confianza de Albert.

–No estamos interesados en filtrar un escándalo –dijo Barton, ásperamente –Lo que nos interesa es resolver un crimen. Dijimos que mantendríamos alejada a la prensa y lo haremos. En cuanto a si el asunto es pertinente o no, nos corresponde a nosotros decidir qué entra o no entra en nuestra investigación. Por lo tanto, tendrá que darnos más información que la que nos ha dado. ¿Para qué el viaje?

–Digamos que mi noticia podría coger por sorpresa a la hija de Albert.

–¿La noticia del disparo?

–La de quien es su padre.

–Comprendo. –Whitman frunció los labios –No lo sabe. ¿Va a ser usted el que se lo diga?

–Soy la única persona a la que Albert confió esta información y la tarea de encontrarla, por lo tanto, sí. Es mi responsabilidad.

–¿Confió? –repitió Whitman, mirándolo como un cazador a su presa –O sea que Albert sabe que tiene una hija biológica. Usted acaba de decir…

–Lo sospecha. No está seguro –dijo Terry, interrumpiendo el interrogatorio –No juguemos al gato y el ratón. No en este momento. Después podrán hablar de esto con Albert. Aprovechen los siete minutos que me quedan para interrogarme sobre todo lo que no me han preguntado. Después me marcharé. A no ser que quieran impedírmelo.

–¿Y por qué habríamos de hacer eso?

–Porque creen que yo le disparé a Albert.

–¿Y lo hizo?

Terry la miró hasta obligarla a bajar los ojos. –No.

Barton abrió un paquete de chicle y se metió uno en la boca. –¿Posee un arma, señor Grandchester?

–Ah, ahora llegamos a eso. Estoy seguro de que ya saben que no. No pedí prestada ni robé una tampoco. Además, si fui yo el que le disparó, ¿qué hice con el arma? ¿La tiré por la ventana del piso doce o por el hueco del ascensor?

–Ése es uno de nuestros interrogantes. No hay arma, no hay bala.

–Pero sí un buen motivo y oportunidad –terció Whitman –Usted era la única otra persona que estaba en Andrew's en el momento del disparo.

–La única otra persona que se sabe –corrigió Terry.

–Correcto. Eso le daba tanto el tiempo como el acceso. En cuanto al motivo, es impresionante la cantidad de dinero, los intereses de la empresa y el poder empresarial que iría a usted si Albert Andrew se quitara de en medio.

A Terry le brillaron los ojos. –Cierto. Recibiría un paquete. También perdería a lo más parecido a padre que he tenido en mi vida. El trueque apesta.

–Conoce al señor Andrew desde hace diecinueve años –dijo Whitman, pasando unas páginas que Terry reconoció como los informes de Child Welfare –Llegó a él con un colorido historial. Entró y salió de cinco familias adoptivas. –Un significativo silencio –Tres arrestos juveniles.

–Peleaba con los puños, no con armas.

–Sí, y con frecuencia también. Riñas callejeras, problemas de disciplina en el colegio.

–Sí. Tuve una infancia horrible. –Apretó las mandíbulas –Continúe. Lea la parte del después que conocí a Albert Andrew. Puros sobresalientes, programa de estudio laboral, trabajo en la empresa en régimen de práctica. Titulado en la Universidad de Columbia y en la Facultad de Derecho de Columbia con honores. ¿Está registrado algo de eso? Porque si lo está, ya conocen el cambio que significó Albert en mi vida.

–Ciertamente ha sido un benefactor generoso. ¿Tiene alguna idea de por qué? Quiero decir, ¿por qué usted?

Se movió un músculo en la mandíbula de Terry. –Eso también se lo tendrá que preguntar a él. Ahora bien, ¿me van a dejar ir a Auburn o no?

Whitman lo contempló durante un largo rato. Después asintió, sacó una hoja en blanco de su libreta y se la pasó. –Escriba el nombre y la dirección de la hija del señor Andrew. Y mantenga conectado su teléfono móvil. Así, si le necesitamos, le encontraremos.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

**_Center for Creative Thinking and Leadership – 8:15 pm_**

Candy estaba finalizando un taller de la tarde cuando asomó la cabeza su ayudante, Annie Britter, con expresión claramente incómoda, una rareza en la dínamo de 28 años, capaz de vérselas con cualquier cosa.

–Perdona, Candy, ¿podría verte un momento?

Aprovechando la interrupción, Candy recogió sus apuntes e hizo un gesto al grupo para que se desbandara. –Desde luego. Estábamos a punto de dar por terminada la jornada. Estos chicos necesitan un poco de relajación y descanso. –Sonrió amablemente a todos –La noche es vuestra. Disfrutenla.

Salió al corredor y se dirigió al silencioso esconce donde ya se había situado Annie para que pudieran hablar en privado.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Hay un hombre aquí que desea verte –informó Annie, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y golpeteándose la manga con una uña muy bien cuidada –Se llama Terrence Grandchester. No hay duda de que es el abogado de Andrew's Fragrances.

–¿Andrew's? – Candy arqueó las cejas con interés, interés que al instante fue eclipsado por la perplejidad –¿Su abogado? Qué raro.

–Casi tan raro como presentarse ante mi escritorio a las ocho de la noche, insistiendo en hablar contigo, y sólo contigo, inmediatamente, si no antes. Prácticamente me obligó a interrumpir tu taller. Te lo juro, creo que el hombre habría roto la puerta si me hubiera negado.

–Eso me parece muy exagerado –repuso Candy. Frunció el ceño –Nunca hemos tenido ningún trato con Andrew's, o sea que no puede ser un asunto legal.

–No lo es. Le pregunté concretamente si tenía documentos para ti. Dijo que no. Lo apremié con la mayor firmeza que pude, hasta que por fin reconoció que no estaba aquí por ningún asunto legal. Eso fue todo lo que pude sacarle. Se negó a decir otra palabra, aparte de que era a ti a quien necesitaba ver esta noche. –La miró interrogante –¿No estarás liada en un romance con él, eh?

–Sí, claro –replicó Candy, haciendo trabajar la mente para encontrar una explicación lógica –Escasamente tengo tiempo para echar una siesta, y voy a tenerlo para un romance.

–Ya me parecía que no. Pero es una lástima. Es guapísimo. Absolutamente sensacional, como para encender chispas. Pero no es tu tipo. Este hombre es demasiado guapo.

–Gracias por la evaluación. – A Candy no le molestó la franqueza de Annie. Su ayudante era tan métete y hazlo de una vez en las relaciones como lo era ella en el trabajo –Pero para lo que sea que quiere verme este Terrence Grandchester, no es sexo.

–Una lástima, como dije. De todos modos, es ciertamente un hombre con una misión. No acepta un no por respuesta. En lugar de poner a prueba sus límites, decidí interrumpirte.

–Sabia jugada. ¿Dónde está ahora?

–En la oficina de atrás de la zona de recepción. Lo hice pasar ahí para reducir al mínimo el trastorno. Te está esperando, paseándose como un león enjaulado.

–Entonces no perdamos tiempo, ni el suyo ni el nuestro. Descubramos qué quiere.

–Que lo pases bien –dijo Annie, dándole una palmadita en el hombro –Estaré en mi escritorio. Si me necesitas, pulsa el intercomunicador o grita.

–Creo que puedo manejar esto.

Candy ya iba en dirección al vestíbulo, con sus pensamientos más rápidos que sus pies. ¿Por qué estaba allí un abogado de Andrew's Fragrances, exigiendo verla? Sólo había una manera de saberlo.

Atravesó la zona de recepción, de mármol y cristal, en línea recta hacia la oficina de atrás. Al entrar casi chocó con el hombre alto, de pelo castaño, que estaba paseándose cerca de la puerta.

–¿Señor Grandchester?

Cuando él se volvió a mirarla, comprendió al instante por qué Annie lo había descrito así. Era guapo, ciertamente. Guapísimo, si a uno le gusta el tipo de tez blanca, de bordes casi sincelados pero frio y duro. Era ambas cosas, sin duda, de aspecto más peligroso que guapo en el sentido clásico, desde su penetrante mirada azul y su fina nariz, ligeramente curvada, lo que indicaba que se la había roto por lo menos una vez. Su postura y constitución eran igualmente duras, y ella se lo imaginó más con camiseta negra y jeans que con esa chaqueta con espigas y los conservadores pantalones de lanilla que llevaba. No, ciertamente no era su tipo.

–Soy Candy White –lo informó, tendiéndole la mano –Entiendo que ha venido aquí a verme.

Él le estrechó la mano como si estuviera con piloto automático, y por sus ojos pasó un destello de algo parecido a sorprendida comprensión de algo. Después retrocedió y la quedó mirando con una intensidad feroz, amilanadora, recorriéndola de la cabeza a los pies con la mirada, no de la manera habitual a la que se veía sometida con tanta frecuencia, sino de modo clínico, como un científico podría examinar un espécimen bajo el microscopio.

–¿Doy la talla para el papel? –le preguntó intencionadamente.

Él captó el mensaje, interrumpió su examen físico y la miró a los ojos. Parecía estar conmovido hasta la médula, pero por qué, ella no tenía idea.

–Sí, da la talla, tiene el papel. Espero que lo desee.

Muy bien, había ido a contratarla. ¿Pero por qué a esa hora? ¿Y por qué un abogado? El asunto se estaba poniendo más fascinante minuto a minuto.

–Siento curiosidad –dijo, metiéndose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja –El último ataque de Andrew's ha sido increíble, han barrido a la competencia. Está claro que la empresa va sobre ruedas. ¿Para qué, entonces, acudir a CCTL? No me interprete mal, siempre podemos encontrar maneras de mejorar una empresa. Pero es raro que el director general piense eso cuando sus beneficios están por las nubes. Y más raro aún es que envíe al abogado de su empresa a hacer el trabajo de contratación. ¿Cuál es el gran golpe entonces?

Ante su sorpresa, a Terry se le escapó una risita. Movió la cabeza, con expresión de incredulidad, y se friccionó la nuca, como para asimilar un importante descubrimiento.

–¿Le importaría explicarme el chiste?

–Perdone. Éste ha sido un día muy intenso. Y no hay ningún chiste. Simplemente una inesperada iluminación.

–Me deja perpleja.

Desapareció la expresión de diversión y su huésped pasó junto a ella para cerrar la puerta. Después le indicó una silla. –Siéntese, señorita White. La conversación que vamos a tener no será fácil.

Normalmente ella habría continuado de pie. Pero algo en el tono de su voz la hizo obedecer. Él giró otra silla para quedar frente a ella, y se sentó.

–No he venido a contratarla.

–¿Entonces a qué ha venido?

Él entrelazó los dedos y los contempló un momento antes de contestar. –Sabe muchísimo acerca del éxito de Andrew's. ¿Eso por qué?

Candy pestañeó. –Soy asesora de administración de empresas. Mis clientes son empresas, grandes y pequeñas, públicas y privadas. Es mi trabajo enterarme de lo que ocurre en el mundo empresarial. Y no puedo decir que sepa mucho de Andrew's; sólo sé lo que ha aparecido en todos los diarios serios y en todas las cadenas de televisión del país.

–Sí, bueno, vea las noticias serias mañana por la mañana.

–¿Por qué? –saltó ella –¿Andrew's va a ser una noticia? ¿Por eso está aquí? ¿Ha ocurrido algo importante?

Él sonrió sin humor. –Eso es el eufemismo del siglo. Sólo se debe a que he hecho recordar algunos favores y porque somos una empresa privada que he logrado acallar las cosas hasta después de que hayamos hablado usted y yo.

El asunto se estaba poniendo más escabroso por minutos.

–¿Por qué necesitaba hablar conmigo primero, sobre todo si no piensa contratar a CCTL? ¿Dónde encaja mi empresa en todo esto?

–No encaja su empresa. Usted sí.

Candy entrecerró los ojos. –¿Cómo? Y quiero una respuesta, no otra pregunta.

–Muy bien. Iré al grano. El motivo de que esté aquí es su padre.

–Mi… –se interrumpió. Después de todo ese alboroto, la visita de Terrence Grandchester era indudablemente un error. Quien fuera la persona que buscaba, no era ella –Le han informado mal. Mi padre no está vivo y mucho menos está afiliado a Andrew's.

–Se equivoca, señorita White, en ambas cosas. –Frunció el ceño, resignado –Tenía la esperanza de que esto no fuera totalmente inesperado. Veo que no tengo esa suerte. ¿Le han dicho que su padre está muerto o que es un cero a la izquierda?

A Candy le revoloteó una extraña sensación de inquietud en la boca del estómago. Había oído esa canción antes, pero nunca de un abogado respetable, y jamás respaldado por ese complejo marco. ¿Por qué un abogado de Andrew's habría de representar a un timador de poca monta cuando había tanto en juego?

No podía ser. Su parte cerebral se moría de curiosidad. Su parte instintiva deseaba darse media vuelta y echar a correr. Comenzó a incorporarse, mirando los papeles que Terry Grandchester estaba sacando de su maletín de cuero.

–Se lo repito, se ha equivocado de persona. Ahora, si me disculpa…

–Su madre es Gloria White –declaró él, haciéndola parar en seco –Es diseñadora de modas, procedente de una prominente familia de Beacon Hill. Usted es su única hija. Usted nació el tres de Mayo de mil novecientos setenta y cinco, en el Hospital Newton-Wellesley. Pasó como un rayo por el colegio y a la inverosímil edad de diecinueve para veinte obtuvo su título en la Escuela Cornell de Administración Hotelera. Trabajó en el curso de formación de administradores del Ritz-Carlton durante un año, después volvió a la universidad y obtuvo su máster en Administración Empresarial en Harvard. Durante tres años estuvo empleada en Haig, Lowell y Fontaine, una de las firmas de asesoría empresarial más famosas de Boston, y estaba bien encaminada a convertirse en la socia más joven cuando, hace un año, hizo un giro de ciento ochenta grados y se marchó para crear el Center for Creative Thinking and Leadership. Contrató a talentos de todo el país para formar su personal. Es toda una historia de éxitos. ¿Sigue pensando que me he equivocado de persona?

Candy volvió a sentarse, lentamente. –De acuerdo, ¿de qué se trata? ¿Por qué ha investigado todo mi historial? O tal vez debería preguntarle, ¿de quién lo obtuvo? En realidad tal vez debería ver algún tipo de identificación. Usted asegura ser abogado. Estoy comenzando a pensar que es un detective privado.

–No lo soy. Si lo fuera, llevaría mejor esta conversación. –Sacó su licencia y su carnet de la empresa y se los pasó –¿Suficiente?

Candy los miró y se los devolvió. –Muy bien. Es quien dice ser. De todos modos eso no explica…

–¿Cuánto sabe acerca de su padre? –interrumpió él –O, más a propósito, ¿los detalles en torno a que él fuera su padre?

Su manera de decir eso… tuvo la sensación visceral de que él tenía pruebas para respaldar sus palabras. Y evidentemente también los tenía quien fuera el que lo había enviado. Sabían exactamente cómo había sido concebida. Y eso explicaba la forma como la estaba mirando Terry Grandchester, como si estuviera comprobando algún parecido, algo concreto que diera credibilidad a las aseveraciones de su cliente. Pero igual podía estar equivocada. Era posible que el cliente no fuera otra cosa que un estafador corriente y moliente que suponía que ella era el producto de un ligue de una noche e iba en busca de ganancia económica. Un estafador increíblemente bueno, si había convencido a Terry Grandchester para que lo representara.

–Representa a un hombre que pretende tener motivos de reclamación –dijo, probando –¿Va en pos de mi madre su cliente? Porque si es así, no resultará. Mi madre tiene una memoria asombrosa para recordar a los hombres con los que ha estado liada. Este truco se ha intentado antes, aparece mi padre, perdido por tanto tiempo, y trata de sacarle dinero a mi familia, y él y su abogado han sido derribados con demandas judiciales tan enormes que le harían girar la cabeza. Aunque, debo decir, me sorprende que se pueda engañar con tanta facilidad a un abogado de su categoría. O que usted haya caído tan bajo y arriesgue tanto.

–Pare –dijo Terry, negando con la cabeza –No hay ninguna pretendida reclamación. Y ciertamente no voy tras su madre ni nadie de su familia. Simplemente quiero saber cuánto de la verdad se le ha dicho.

–Dígalo usted.

–Muy bien. Usted fue concebida por inseminación artificial, con semen de un donante. Nunca ha conocido a su padre biológico. ¿Concuerda eso con la información que se le hadado?

O sea que no se había equivocado. Él tenía los hechos. Le brillaron los ojos.

–Sí. También es un aspecto secreto de mi vida, no uno del que me avergüence, por cierto, sino uno del que no hablo con desconocidos. Debo decir que se ha extremado, señor Grandchester, fisgoneando en informes médicos confidenciales, divulgando esa información; ya me ha dado motivos para hacerlo excluir del ejercicio de su profesión. Siga hablando y añadiremos acusaciones de extorsión y fraude a la invasión de la intimidad. Pruebe a llevar esta fraudulenta afirmación a la prensa y pasará un buen tiempo en la cárcel.

–Gracias por el aviso.

La mirada firme de Terrence decía que ninguna de sus amenazas era nueva para él. Y a pesar de eso, continuaba con el asunto. ¿Por qué? La respuesta obvia era que fuera lo que fuera lo que iba a decirle, era cierto. Y condenadamente importante para los mandamases de Andrew's. Se le formó un nudo hecho y derecho en el estómago.

–Su evaluación es correcta –continuó él –Al menos correcta en parte. Me ganaría con la acusación de invasión de la intimidad. Añada molestia emocional, si es por eso. Pero perdería en lo de extorsión y fraude. Porque no deseo dinero, y la afirmación que hago no es fraudulenta. Es cierta. El hecho de que esté dispuesto a llegar a extremos pese al riesgo debería decirle eso.

–De acuerdo –concedió ella, con un tenso asentimiento –O sea que sabe de quién era el espermatozoide medio responsable de mi concepción. Felicitaciones. Ahora viene la mala noticia. Ha realizado esta exhaustiva y turbia investigación para nada. No me interesa saber el nombre del donante ni nada de él. Ni ahora ni nunca.

–Sí, ya capté eso.

–¿Entonces por qué sigue con esto?

–Porque no tengo opción.

–Siempre hay una opción.

–No en este caso. La vida de un hombre depende de esto. Podría morir. Para mí él significa tanto como si fuera mi padre. La suerte ha querido que sea el suyo.

–¿Morir?

Otro inesperado sobresalto. Su mente había seguido el camino empresarial, suponiendo que Terry Grandchester quería liberar a un ejecutivo de su empresa al que estaban chantajeando con un jugoso escándalo. ¿Pero un asunto de vida o muerte? Eso llevaba las cosas en una dirección totalmente diferente.

Levantó los hombros, un fallido intento de encogerlos. –¿Quiere decir que este hombre sufre de una enfermedad terminal y cree que conocerme le servirá?

–No, ni siquiera sabe que usted existe. Tampoco está en posición de descubrirlo. Está en la unidad de cuidados intensivos luchando por su vida. Por cierto, tiene un nombre. Es Albert Andrew, el cual, como asunto secundario, no necesita su dinero. Posee millones.

Lo que fuera que Candy estaba a punto de decir se disolvió con esa bomba. Sin intentar simular, sin intentar asimilar los hechos, simplemente se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

Terry desvió la vista y soltó una maldición en voz baja. –Oiga, señorita White, Candy, no es mi intención hacer un agujero en su vida. Pero no dispongo del lujo del tiempo y…

–Albert Andrew –interrumpió ella, como tratando de aclararse –el director general de Andrew's. Es mi padre.

–Sí.

–Ha dicho que podría morir. ¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Tuvo un derrame? ¿Un ataque al corazón?

–Ninguna de las dos cosas. Le dispararon.

Eso se estaba volviendo una mala película de detectives. –¿Quién le disparó?

–No lo sabemos. Ocurrió ayer a última hora de la tarde en su oficina. La policía está investigando. Tal vez después de que se dé la noticia mañana tengamos algunos informes que nos den una pista.

Más piezas cayeron en su lugar. –Así que ése es el festival mediático al que se refería, el que ha logrado refrenar hasta mañana. Se comunicará el ataque a la televisión y los diarios.

–Exacto. Y eso será lo único que se les comunicará. Usted, su parentesco con Albert, esa información sólo se la he dado a la policía y al cirujano de Albert. Así que también puede tachar difamación en su lista. Aunque, para ser franco, tener a Albert Andrew de padre es algo para sentirse orgulloso, no para renunciar. De todos modos, su parentesco no se hará público. Trataremos de mantenerlo callado todo el tiempo que podamos.

–Gracias, creo. –Sentía girar la cabeza –No sé qué decir. –Puso una expresión reservada –¿Se pondrá bien?

–Está en bastante mala forma.

–Lamento oír eso. Pero también me siento confundida. ¿Dónde encajo yo en todo esto? Usted ha trabajado día y noche para encontrarme, por no decir que se ha metido en una situación que podría haberle costado su licencia de abogado. ¿Por qué? Dudo que fuera para prepararme por si finalmente esto se filtraba a la prensa. ¿Qué es lo que desea, pues?

Por la expresión que vio en la cara de Terry, comprendió que habían llegado al momento de la verdad. –Además de las lesiones internas, los riñones de Albert han dejado de funcionar. Le hacen diálisis. Un trasplante es una verdadera posibilidad. Es esencial que encontremos un donante compatible. Las posibilidades mejoran cuando el donante y el receptor son parientes sanguíneos. Usted y él lo son. De hecho, usted es la única pariente sanguínea de Albert. Así que, comprenderá, Candy, que he venido aquí por algo más que su compasión. He venido en busca de su colaboración. Mis informes indican que usted y Albert son del mismo grupo sanguíneo, O positivo, pero habrá que confirmar el suyo con un análisis de sangre. El siguiente paso sería…

–Basta –interrumpió Candy, ya de pie y tocándose el vientre –Ha venido aquí a conseguir que yo done uno de mis órganos a… a…

–A su padre biológico, sí. –Terry también se levantó. Parecía preocupado, pero no contrito –Comprendo que esto es muy duro de asimilar, por no decir un inmenso sacrificio.

–¿Sacrificio? –repitió ella –No conozco a ese hombre. Nunca lo conocí. Era un ser sin rostro, sin nombre… –Se interrumpió. Su razón le decía que debía asegurarse –Obviamente ha traído pruebas de que él es mi padre. Enséñemelas.

Terry levantó la carpeta y la depositó con todo cuidado en la mesa de atrás. –Aquí está todo. Léalo. Ahora saldré a comer un poco para darle unas cuantas horas a solas. Después hablaremos, ¿a las once, digamos?

Candy tenía un torbellino en la cabeza. –¿Se va a quedar por aquí?

–Hasta mañana. Entonces cogeré el avión de vuelta. Espero que usted decida venir conmigo, no sólo para hacerse la tipificación tisular, sino también para conocer a su padre. Piénselo, Candy. Sé que esto es una tremenda conmoción. Pero eso pasará. Albert Andrew es un hombre brillante, vital. Podría salvarlo de una vida que para él no sería vida en absoluto.

Después de una última y penetrante mirada, se dirigió a la puerta.

–Espere –dijo ella, haciéndolo parar en seco –Las once es demasiado pronto. Necesito más tiempo.

–Quiere hablar con su madre –dijo él, volviéndose. Eso era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

–Sí, y no por teléfono. Personalmente.

–¿Personalmente? –Con el ceño fruncido él la miró con otra de esas miradas intensas, evaluadoras –¿Va a conducir hasta Rockport?

Candy no se molestó en preguntarle cómo sabía dónde vivía su madre. Había hecho un trabajo concienzudo en informarse acerca de su pasado. Si sabía que su madre era de Beacon Hill y cuál era su profesión, ¿por qué no iba a saber el resto? –Allí vive –repuso secamente –Tengo que verla ahora mismo. Los motivos deberían ser obvios.

–Lo son. Pero Rockport está a una hora y media en coche. ¿Está segura de que está en condiciones para conducir? Es tarde. Y está muy alterada.

–Estoy muy bien.

Él no insistió en eso. –Pasará la noche ahí.

–Es probable. Tal vez, no lo sé muy bien. –Sólo quería que él se marchara para poder pensar –Mi madre ha estado toda la semana en Manhattan, por trabajo. Su avión llegaba a Logan alrededor de las siete. Dudo de que haya llegado a casa antes de las ocho, y eso si el avión llegó sin retraso. Seguro que estará agotada. Y esta noticia… –Hizo una inspiración temblorosa –Esto la va a desconcertar… Por lo tanto no puedo decirle a qué hora exactamente volveré. Sencillamente tendrá que tener paciencia.

–Muy justo. Buscaré un hotel. Cuando lo encuentre llamaré a su ayudante para darle el número de teléfono.

–Puede alojarse aquí en el centro –ofreció ella, en tono monótono –Tenemos habitaciones de sobra. –Fue hasta la mesa de cristal, arrancó una hoja de Post-it, escribió algo y se la pasó –Déle esto a la recepcionista. Sea cual sea mi decisión, se la comunicaré mañana.

–Muy bien. –Se aclaró la garganta –Si esto sirve de algo, desde hace unas semanas Albert ha estado dándole vueltas a la idea de realizar una investigación para saber si tenía un hijo o una hija. No pretendía inmiscuirse en su vida, sino sólo saberlo. La noche que le dispararon tenía en mente eso. Yo lo acompañé en la ambulancia. Sabía muy bien que era posible que no sobreviviera. Me pidió una cosa: que buscara a su hijo o hija, si existía. Yo pensaba hacerlo aun en el caso de que no se hubiera presentado esta crisis renal. Lo que cambia las cosas es que en ese caso no habría tenido que saberlo jamás. De verdad lamento haberla cargado con todo esto, pero estoy más preocupado por Albert –Abrió la puerta –Estaré esperando su llamada.

Candy estuvo sola en la oficina un largo rato, leyendo atentamente los papeles y pensando. Después cogió el teléfono.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

**_Rockport, Massachusetts – 8:25 pm_**

A Gloria White le encantaba su casa. La vieja casa bicentenaria en el cabo era pequeña y encantadora, e incluso con su vista al mar, era mucho más modesta que lo que reflejarían sus actuales ingresos. Pero ésa fue la primera compra que hizo con su propio dinero, hacía casi tres decenios, y era la casa a la que llevó a su hija recién nacida para criarla. Sus padres se indignaron; pero claro, normalmente sus decisiones los indignaban. En ese tiempo Rockport era una ciudad pequeña, nada que ver con Beacon Hill. Una comunidad playera, de localitos para comer sopa de almejas, posadas con alojamiento y desayuno, y aspirantes a artista, era exactamente el lugar donde deseaba vivir. Y seguía deseándolo. Allí había hecho algunos de sus mejores diseños, y eso le ocurría hasta ese mismo momento.

Ni siquiera una semana en la Gran Manzana, con toda su elegancia y excitación, podían quitarle el gusto por los sencillos placeres de estar en casa. Y eso era especialmente cierto en esa ocasión. Su excursión a Nueva York había sido más agotadora de lo que imaginara.

Cerró la puerta y miró alrededor, dichosa, saboreando la combinación de colores crema claro y ocre de sus muebles, y el brillante suelo de madera dura. Llevó sus dos maletas Louis Vuitton al dormitorio principal, y luego se dirigió a la cocina, decidida a comer un poco y darse un baño caliente antes de deshacer el equipaje.

Cuarenta minutos después, salió del baño atándose el cinturón de su bata de seda. Se sentó ante el tocador, dispuesta a comenzar su ritual régimen de belleza.

Su cara sin maquillaje la miró desde el espejo. Tenía suerte, y lo sabía. La Madre Naturaleza era amable con ella; envejecía bien. El consenso general era que representaba cuarenta y cinco años, que no sus sesenta y uno, gracias a su figura esbelta, una piel sin arrugas y sus cabellos, que seguían siendo de un lustroso color rubio, gracias al cuidado de su peluquero Jean-Paul. Su buena apariencia era algo que en otro tiempo daba por descontado y que ahora agradecía absolutamente. No por vanidad sino por motivos pragmáticos. En la industria de la moda, envejecer es negativo, significa estar desconectada de los tiempos y de las tendencias. Y en el caso de una diseñadora de modas significa estar demodé.

Acababa de aplicarse la leche hidratante cuando sonó el teléfono. Frunciendo el ceño, miró el reloj. Las nueve veinticinco. No era habitual que alguien la llamara a esa hora.

Fue a coger el teléfono. –¿Diga?

–Hola, madre, soy yo.

–Candy. – ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas, o la voz de su hija sonaba tensa, nerviosa? –¿Todo va bien?

–Sé que es tarde –repuso Candy, evadiendo la pregunta– Tal vez acabas de llegar del aeropuerto. Pero tengo que hablar contigo.

Pues, no, no eran imaginaciones suyas. Sin darse cuenta apretó con más fuerza el teléfono. –Por supuesto. ¿Pasa algo?

Un largo suspiro en el otro extremo de la línea. –¿Te vendría bien que fuera allí?

–¿Esta noche?

–Sí. Comprendo que tal vez ya te ibas a meter en la cama, pero es importante.

Eso no era nada típico de Candy; no era de tipo dramático. Sin embargo su voz sonaba extrañamente aguda y nerviosa.

–Candy, ¿estás enferma?

–No, nada de eso. Simplemente acabo de recibir una noticia que me ha desconcertado. Nos afecta a las dos. Realmente necesito hablar contigo, esta noche. Al parecer el tiempo es esencial.

No tenía ningún sentido jugar a las adivinanzas. Cuanto antes Candy llegara allí, mejor. –Muy bien. ¿Sales ahora?

–Sí. Estaré allí antes de las once.

**_10:48 pm_**

Candy tomó el camino de entrada, iluminando con los focos de su Lexus RX300 el jardín de césped del frente de la casa de su madre. Aparcó, desconectó el motor y cansinamente apoyó la frente en el volante. El largo trayecto no le había servido de nada. Seguía tan descompuesta como estaba cuando salió Terry Grandchester de la oficina, tal vez más incluso, puesto que analizar la situación la había obligado a ver las muchas y dolorosas consecuencias que podría haber.

Consecuencias que afectarían enormemente a su madre, estremecerían todas las facetas de su vida, tanto personales como profesionales.

Ya veía los titulares: «Albert Andrew, el renombrado director general de Andrew's, ha revelado ser el padre biológico de Candice White, el miembro más joven de la adinerada y aristocrática familia White». Y una vez que la prensa sensacionalista se apoderara de la noticia, explotarían los sabrosos detalles hasta la muerte. El resultado sería una competición loca entre los medios de comunicación con la heroína de los White en el punto de mira. Hasta ahí llegaría la valorada intimidad de Gloria, su vida tan esmeradamente organizada. En cuanto a sus abuelos, qué pesadilla sería eso. Para ellos era tabú el tema de cómo fue concebida; no sólo no se mencionaba, simplemente se consideraba como si jamás hubiera ocurrido. Después de sus infructuosos intentos de disuadir a Gloria de seguir adelante con su plan de inseminación artificial con donante, se negaron rotundamente a reconocerlo, no tocando jamás el tema del padre, dando a entender tácitamente a sus amigos y colegas que el tema era tabú. Y dada la enorme influencia que ejercían Emilia y Charles White en el club de campo de Boston, no tuvieron ningún problema en conseguir que todo aquel considerado alguien se diera por aludido.

Y así fue como ella llegó al mundo como una bienvenida y muy amada hija y nieta. Su madre tomó la sabia medida de decirle secretamente que un padre no era un factor en su vida, y después, cuando ella ya tenía edad para comprender los pájaros y las abejas, le explicó el proceso de inseminación artificial con donante, y la negativa de sus abuelos a reconocerlo. Ella captó claramente el rotundo mensaje de su madre. Y la verdad continuó enterrada en el maderaje.

Hasta ese momento.

Ella quería muchísimo a sus abuelos. Pero también sabía muy bien cómo eran. Elitistas y rígidos en su juventud, ahora que ya eran octogenarios, eran francamente implacables. Su reacción a esa bomba sería, previsiblemente, violenta. Y eso sin decir nada de la lluvia de reproches que arrojarían sobre Gloria. Y todo eso simplemente por enterarse de que se había desenterrado ese secreto prohibido y que su nieta conocía la identidad de su padre. Si las cosas llegaban al punto de que ella decidiera hacerse la tipificación tisular, bueno, se armaría una gorda en los medios de comunicación; entonces no habría ninguna posibilidad de mantener en secreto su parentesco con Albert Andrew, entrarían en escena los diarios sensacionalistas y sus abuelos se desquiciarían totalmente. Y, lo analizara como lo analizara, ella sería la responsable de su congoja, congoja que sólo aumentaría si resultaba que ella era donante compatible y decidía seguir adelante con el trasplante.

Ella lo era todo para sus abuelos, como para su madre; exponer así su salud podría equivaler a empujarlos por el precipicio.

Exhaló un largo suspiro y bajó del coche, deseando saber sortear las minas de tierra y llegar a una decisión que fuera la correcta para todos. La mirara por donde la mirara, era una situación de perder. Aunque tal vez no para Albert Andrew. Tal vez él tenía posibilidades de ganar. En ese caso… bueno, si se pone en una balanza la supervivencia física en un platillo y el bienestar emocional en el otro, la balanza se inclina fuertemente en favor de la supervivencia.

Iba a medio camino por el sendero de entrada cuando Gloria abrió la puerta y salió fuera, frotándose las mangas de la bata, como si experimentara un frío interior que desafiaba el calor de ese tiempo de fin del verano.

–Te llamé tres veces al móvil –le dijo, saludándola y mirándola nerviosa mientras ella cruzaba el umbral –Después de captar la tensión en tu voz cuando llamaste, quería estar segura de que estabas lo bastante tranquila para conducir. No contestaste. Ya empezaba a asustarme.

–Lo siento, supongo que se me olvidó conectarlo –repuso Candy, quitándose la ligera chaqueta y colgándola.

–Eso es fundamental –dijo Gloria, mirándola con la cara tirante de preocupación –Nunca estás inalcanzable, en especial desde que montaste CCTL. Estás muy alterada. ¿De qué se trata?

Candy miró atentamente a su madre, observando que parecía cansada, lo cual no era ninguna sorpresa, después de una semana fuera por trabajo. También parecía indispuesta, gracias a la enigmática llamada y la misteriosa visita de su hija. Bueno, las cosas estaban a punto de empeorar. Su anuncio iba a abrir la caja de Pandora.

Gloria estaba observando las emociones que se reflejaban en la cara de su hija, y su preocupación iba en aumento.

–Candy, lo que sea que te preocupa es grave. Nunca te había visto así. Estás pálida como un papel. –La llevó hasta el sofá de la sala de estar –Siéntate. Te serviré una copa de merlot.

–Sirve una para ti también.

Gloria la miró recelosa. –De acuerdo.

Una vez servidas las copas, Gloria se instaló en el sofá al lado de su hija y le pasó una de las dos copas. –Ahora dime que ha ocurrido.

Después de beber un fortalecedor trago del vino, Candy se giró hacia su madre. Por el rabillo del ojo vio las dos maletas Louis Vuitton a juego a la entrada del dormitorio principal, y volvió a recordar lo tarde que era, y la intromisión que significaba haberse dejado caer a esa hora.

–Lo siento, madre. Ni siquiera has tenido tiempo para deshacer tus maletas.

–Eso lo haré después –dijo Gloria, descartando la idea con un movimiento de la mano –Estás dando largas. Eso tampoco es típico de ti.

–Tienes razón. No lo es. Pero el tema de que voy a hablar era un capítulo cerrado en nuestras vidas. Desgraciadamente, lo han abierto con una palanca.

–¿Qué tema?

–Mi concepción.

Evidentemente eso era lo último que había esperado Gloria. –¿Tu concepción? ¿Por qué demonios habría de salir eso? ¿Y porque habría de causarte un problema? –Por sus ojos pasó un destello de furia –No me digas que tenemos entre manos a otro timador.

–Desgraciadamente no –repuso Candy, negando con la cabeza –Eso es archisabido y ciertamente no me afectaría así. No, madre, no es ningún timador. Esta vez tenemos lo real. Y viene con un problema crítico incrustado que tenemos que tratar.

–Vale más que te expliques –dijo Gloria, que se había quedado muy quieta.

–Por eso he venido. –Candy se armó de valor –Madre, sé quién fue el donante de semen. Tengo pruebas más que suficientes. Ya llegaremos a esa parte. Lo primero es lo primero. Reconocerás el nombre. Es un hombre extraordinariamente visible. Tan visible que dudo que mi parentesco biológico con él pueda mantenerse en secreto mucho tiempo. Es Albert Andrew, el director general de la Andrew's Fragrance Corporation.

Gloría dejó salir lentamente el aliento. Durante un largo rato no dijo nada. Cuando habló, su voz estaba impregnada de una tranquila resignación.

–Sí, lo sé. No necesito ninguna prueba. –Se aclaró la garganta –Ahora bien, ¿cómo lo sabes tú, y a qué problema crítico te refieres?

Candy estaba boquiabierta, tanto que la mandíbula estuvo a punto de tocar la mesilla. –¿Lo sabes?

Pasado otro silencio, en el que Gloria se obligó a tocar un tema del que ciertamente no deseaba hablar, contestó: –No fue gracias a ninguna prueba concreta. Pero sí, lo descubrí hace mucho tiempo.

–¿Cuánto?

–Diez años.

De acuerdo, estaba confundida, pensó Candy. Esa noche ya estaba pareciendo la Twilight Zone. –¿Cómo pudiste descubrirlo? ¿Basándote en qué? Creía que el donante era anónimo.

–Y lo era, al menos por definición.

–¿Y qué demonios significa eso?

Gloria hizo girar el merlot que quedaba en la copa. –Significa que nunca me dijeron su nombre. Pero, a excepción del nombre, yo tenía muchísima información a mi disposición. Tenía todo un perfil personal. Muy particularmente, tenía su foto, una foto muy nítida de un hombre que, a los veintidós años, poseía una cara demasiado impresionante, demasiado carismática para olvidarla. Claro que en ese tiempo él era un don nadie. No podía tener la menor idea de lo famoso que se haría. No tenía manera de predecir que yo acabaría con un inesperado medio de identificación. Su apariencia física no ha cambiado mucho con los años. Tiene los mismos rasgos irresistibles de entonces, sus penetrantes ojos azules, y una interesante cicatriz en la mejilla derecha. Esa cicatriz fue la que lo delató. La tiene en el arco del pómulo, es curva, irregular, como un corte hecho con el tapón de una gaseosa. Es muy distintiva. Así que cuando volví a verla en los informativos, en la cara de un hombre que era una versión con más años de uno cuya foto yo había memorizado rasgo por rasgo, la reconocí. Así fue como lo supe.

–Esto no lo puedo creer –exclamó Candy, todavía confundida –¿Descubriste esto hace diez años y jamás me dijiste nada?

Esta vez Gloria alzó el mentón. –¿Qué habrías querido que te dijera? ¿Fíjate, Candy, descubrí quién me ayudó a hacerte? Fue un donante de semen, no un padre. No tenía ninguna obligación para conmigo, y yo no tenía más derecho a invadir su vida privada que el que tenía él a invadir la mía. Más importante aún, no quería armar un caos en tu vida. Te conozco. Si te lo hubiera dicho, te habrías interesado personalmente por él, aun en el caso de que te hubieras refrenado de acudir a él, cosa que no creo mucho que hubieras logrado. Habrías devorado los artículos acerca de Albert Andrew, leído todo lo que hubieras podido encontrar acerca de Andrew's. Eso te habría hecho más daño que bien. Soy tu madre. Mi tarea es protegerte. Por eso no te dije nada –concluyó, con aire de finalidad -Después podemos discutir mi decisión. Por ahora, necesito algunas respuestas. ¿Cómo descubriste lo de Albert Andrew? ¿Qué problema crítico lo obligó a entrar en tu vida? ¿Y por qué es esencial el tiempo?

Candy ya había renunciado a asimilar nada. En cuanto a la explicación que le exigía su madre, no había manera de suavizar el impacto. Tampoco tenía los medios para hacerlo. De modo que sencillamente se lanzó.

Cuando terminó, Gloría estaba pálida.

–¿Quieres decir que desean que tú dones un riñón?

–Si soy donante compatible, sí. Creo que más o menos de eso se trata. –Curvó los labios en una sonrisa irónica –Irónico, ¿verdad? Él fue mi donante y ahora yo puedo ser la de él.

Gloria estaba visiblemente tratando de dominarse. –Candy, ¿he de suponer que estás considerando esa posibilidad?

Candy se masajeó cansinamente las sienes. –Está en peligro la vida de un hombre. De un hombre al que estoy ligada biológicamente y cuya recuperación podría depender de mí. ¿Cómo podría no considerarlo?

–Porque entraña riesgos para ti. Porque ni siquiera conoces a ese hombre. Porque después de todo lo que he hecho para que… –Se interrumpió –¿Son muy graves sus heridas?

–Parece que su vida está en vilo.

–Entonces igual no se recupera. ¿Por qué entonces los médicos centran la atención en un riñón? Deberían concentrarse en salvarle la vida.

–Y lo están haciendo. Pero lleva tiempo encontrar un donante de riñón compatible, incluso en el caso de que la víctima tenga parientes vivos. En este caso, sólo estoy yo. Y si no cumplo los requisitos… –Guardó silencio un momento, después dejó la copa en la mesilla y se volvió a mirar a su madre –¿Pero sabes qué, madre? Tenías razón. Ahora que sé la verdad no puedo desentenderme. Puede que no sea mi padre, pero me engendró. Ahora podría morir. Por lo menos tengo que conocerlo. Es posible que no tenga otra oportunidad. En cuanto al resto, improvisaremos. No sé si voy a aceptar que me hagan la tipificación tisular. Es posible que no tenga que tomar esa decisión. Tal vez los médicos ya habrán encontrado otro donante. O es posible que yo no sea una donante compatible.

–Podría ser –dijo Gloria, dudosa, aprensiva, con los labios apretados en una delgada línea –Colijo que la noticia del disparo aún no ha llegado a los medios de comunicación.

–No, hasta mañana. Terrence Grandchester se ha encargado de mantener callado el asunto porque quería encontrarme a mí primero. Los canales de televisión y diarios serios tendrán la noticia mañana a primera hora. En cuanto a mi existencia, y a mi parentesco con Albert Andrew, eso lo tendrá tapado todo el tiempo que pueda.

–Sí, ya. Conociendo a la prensa, ese tiempo será de unos doce minutos. –Gloria apuró su vino y se levantó, ciñéndose nerviosamente el cinturón de la bata –Esto va a ser un alud de miedo.

–No si no hago nada aparte de conocerlo.

Gloria le dirigió su mirada de a quién crees que engañas. –Cierto. Pero no serán así las cosas. Si puedes ayudarlo lo harás.

Candy no rebatió esas palabras. No sabía si podría, en buena conciencia. La verdad era que probablemente su madre tenía razón. Se levantó y le tocó el brazo. –Sé a qué te expondré. Esto no es justo para ti, ni para mis abuelos. No sé qué decir, aparte de que lo siento. ¿Crees que resistirán esto?

Gloría soltó una risita sin humor. –¿Tus abuelos? Son duros como clavos, y el doble de fuertes que nosotras. Lo resistirán muy bien. -Desapareció el humor sarcástico, tragó saliva, y añadió, con la voz temblorosa –A no ser que te ocurra algo a ti. Eso los mataría… como a mí.

–Madre –Gloria rechazó su gesto tranquilizador.

–No. Todavía no. Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él. –Guardó silencio un momento, para serenarse –En cualquier caso, tus abuelos se restablecerán. Lo que nos harán a nosotras, bueno, ésa es otra historia. –Agitó la cabeza, abrumada –Todo esto es increíble. Albert Andrew, herido de bala. ¿La policía sabe quién fue?

–No. Están investigando.

–Supongo que ese abogado, Grandchester, habló de tu existencia a la policía.

–Tuvo que decirlo, sí. La policía lo sabe. El médico de Albert lo sabe. Pero eso es todo.

–Por ahora –dijo Gloria. Ladeó la cabeza, abriendo más los ojos al ocurrírsele otra cosa –¿Cómo se enteró de tu existencia este Grandchester? ¿Por Andrew? ¿Sabe Albert Andrew que es tu… tu…?

–Todavía no –repuso Candy, ahorrándole a su madre la incomodidad de usar la palabra «padre» para referirse a Albert Andrew –En realidad, él le estaba dando vueltas a la idea de descubrir si su donación de semen había producido un hijo. Pero no tuvo tiempo para hacerlo. Le pidió a Terry Grandchester que lo hiciera. He visto los resultados de esa investigación. Son reales.

–Obtenerlos fue ilegal también, al margen de cómo los consiguió.

–Lo sé. ¿Pero importa realmente eso en estos momentos?

–No –contestó Gloria, suspirando –Si iniciáramos acción legal, sólo amplificaríamos el escándalo que ya está a punto de tragarnos enteras. –Estuvo un momento contemplando el espacio, y volvió a mirar a Candy, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –¿Terrence Grandchester está esperando tu respuesta?

–Sí. Le dije que no podía dársela hasta mañana. Está alojado en el Centro.

–Y tú vas dormir aquí. –Salió al corredor, abrió el armario de ropa de cama y sacó una manta y una almohada –Prepararé tu dormitorio. Ya es pasada la medianoche. Estás agotada, física y emocionalmente. Ya estaba preocupada cuando llegaste aquí hace una hora. Ahora estás peor. Duerme un poco. Mañana te irás después del desayuno. Así dispondrás del tiempo suficiente para dar tu respuesta a Grandchester… –se giró a mirarla –y para coger el avión de la tarde a LaGuardia. Lo cual supongo que vas a hacer.

Eso era una afirmación, no una pregunta. Pero Candy la contestó de todas maneras: –Creo que sí. Sí.

–Muy bien. Iré contigo.

Candy se conmovió, pero no la sorprendió la generosidad de su madre. Y ya tenía preparada la respuesta. –No –dijo dulcemente –Acabas de volver a casa. Estás agotada y tal vez atrasada en una semana con tus diseños. Necesitas pasar de esto y volver al trabajo.

–No es probable que ocurra eso.

–Tú lo harás ocurrir. Te encanta tu trabajo. Mientras tanto, vas a tener las manos llenas. Darles la noticia a mis abuelos ya será de suyo una experiencia dolorosa. Si te conozco bien, querrás ir a Boston a decírselo inmediatamente, para que la noticia no los coja desprevenidos.

Gloria no pudo rebatir eso. Exhaló un suspiro de frustración, desgarrada entre la obligación familiar y el apoyo maternal.

–Madre, seamos prácticas –dijo Candy, para aliviarla de esa opción –Si voy sola tenemos más posibilidades de que pase inadvertida mi visita al hospital. Tú eres muy conocida en el mundo de la moda de Manhattan. Yo no. –Acalló la protesta de Gloria apretándole cariñosamente el brazo –Te agradezco la oferta. Pero es mejor así. Haré mi primera incursión sola. Mientras tanto, arréglatelas con la abuela y el abuelo. Después, suponiendo que yo lleve esto más allá, hablaremos del apoyo emocional y todo eso.

Gloria asintió, renuente. –Supongo que eso es sensato. No nos adelantemos. Después de todo, ¿quién sabe cómo se van a desarrollar las cosas?

–Exactamente –concedió Candy, demasiado agotada para analizar el pasado o contemplar el futuro –¿Quién sabe?.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

**_Miércoles 7 de Septiembre  
><em>****_Hospital Mount Sinai – 08:15 am_**

Los detectives Eugenia Whitman y Frank Barton eran compañeros de trabajo desde hacía diez años. En la comisaría Midtown North los llamaban «Palo» y «Piedra», a Eugenia por su figura de judía verde y su punzante estilo para interrogar, y a Frank por su sólida estampa y su contundente franqueza para hablar.

Eugenia era sutil para abordar y paciente para esperar, hasta que se abalanzaba para atacar; entonces, cuidado. Frank era el personalidad tipo A definitivo, el hombre del directo al grano, para quien la moderación era un sufrimiento. No vacilaba en reconocer que no tenía la paciencia ni el don de gentes de Eugenia, pero era el primero en añadir que lo que le faltaba de sutileza lo compensaba con creces con su acertada y anticuada intuición.

Fuera del horario laboral sus vidas eran tan diferentes como sus personalidades. Frank era un hombre casero; casado y feliz con la misma mujer desde hacía quince años, le gustaba hacer bricolaje en su taller, animar a sus hijos en los partidos de fútbol e invertir en el mercado bursátil para asegurar el futuro de su familia. Estaba combatiendo con denuedo su edad madura con sus acompañantes, haciendo dieta y yendo al gimnasio, y odiando cada minuto de todo eso.

Eugenia, o Jeannie, como prefería que la llamaran, estaba divorciada, y feliz de estarlo después de probar el matrimonio durante cinco años; durante ese tiempo descubrió que tener entretejida su vida con la de otra persona no era para ella. Desde entonces era muy dueña de sí misma, satisfacía su necesidad de espontaneidad y variedad de intereses por diversos medios, desde excursiones solitarias al Museo de Historia Natural a noches de diversión en clubes con sus amistades. Autoproclamada adicta a la comida basura, no paraba de entretener el diente con cosas para picar, y sin embargo jamás aumentaba un gramo de peso. Gracias a su metabolismo súper acelerado, seguía pesando los mismos 59 kilos que pesaba cuando alcanzó su estatura actual, de metro ochenta, cuando estaba en octavo de enseñanza media.

Frank y Jeannie jamás hacían vida social juntos en sus horas libres. Pero durante el horario laboral, bueno, todo el personal de la comisaría estaba de acuerdo en que formaban un equipo formidable que hacía realidad el dicho «los palos y piedras pueden romperte los huesos», aun cuando su manera de romper a los sospechosos culpables era mucho más civilizada, aunque no menos eficaz.

Esa mañana, lo que deseaban era romper ese caso. Llegaron temprano a la comisaría y se bebieron su primer café ante el televisor, viendo el informativo en el que daban la noticia del disparo a Albert Andrew. Tan pronto como acabó esa toma, llamaron al doctor Radison para preguntarle sobre el estado de Andrew. Al enterarse de que estaba consciente, aunque pasando por una batería de exámenes, salieron de la comisaría, compraron algo para desayunar y se dirigieron al Mount Sinai.

Los alrededores del hospital estaban atestados cuando entraron en el aparcamiento en su Ford Crown Victoria, los furgones de televisión formando cola cerca de la entrada para meterse donde pudieran, los reporteros con sus equipos de cámaras instalándose para recibir todos los partes médicos que lograran obtener.

–Están revoloteando como halcones –comentó Frank, que iba al volante.

Tomó una pista lateral, aparcó en un lugar conveniente para poder observarlo todo, y abrió la bolsa marrón que contenía su desayuno.

–La vigilancia de seguridad es estrecha –lo tranquilizó Jeannie, metiéndose en la boca su tercer Dunkin' Munchkin –Los periodistas no lograrán entrar fácilmente. De hecho, no conseguirán absolutamente nada, aparte de las declaraciones preparadas del doctor Radison.

–Sí, tienes razón. –Frank miró ceñudo su trozo de pan sin nada, tomó un bocado sin entusiasmo y lo tragó con un poco de café negro.

–¿Tan malo está? –le preguntó su compañera, lamiéndose las últimas migas de chocolate en los dedos y metiendo la mano en la caja para sacar un Munchkin empolvado.

–Peor –repuso él, mirándola enfadado –¿Y tú tienes que poner cara de disfrutar tanto de esas cosas? Ya me sienta mal tener que oler donuts cuando estoy comiendo este trozo de cartón y contando esos malditos puntos. Pero te aseguro que me mata verte lamer cada gota de chocolate y cada grano de azúcar. Basta, Jeannie.

Ella alzó sus rubias cejas y cogiendo una servilleta se limpió los dedos de forma más decente. –Vaya si no estás de un humor de perros hoy. Ah, anoche fue tu pesada semanal. ¿Qué ocurrió, has subido medio kilo?

–Me mantuve –gruñó él. Renunciando a seguir comiendo, metió el pan en la bolsa –Eso es peor que subir. Cuando subo de peso por lo menos lo he pasado bien. Cuando me mantengo, he comido lo debido pero mi cuerpo no colabora. Y entonces cuando me subo en esa maldita báscula mi monitora de Vigilantes del Peso me mira con esos ojos de ternera como si yo fuera un niño que necesita un abrazo. Después me suelta un rollo que me dan deseos de vomitar. Y vuelta al punto de partida.

A Jeannie se le curvaron los labios. –Eso suena divertido.

–Pues no lo es –dijo él tomando otro trago de café –Tampoco lo es este caso. Y mantener callado el asunto hasta esta mañana ha sido un don fastidio.

Se desvaneció el humor de Jeannie. –Sí, ha retrasado el interrogatorio a los competidores de Andrew. –Se frotó las sienes, pensativa –Por otro lado, hemos tenido las suficientes conversaciones para enterarnos de que Andrew tiene mucho dinero, mucha visibilidad y, por lo tanto, muchos enemigos. De acuerdo, puede que la palabra enemigos sea demasiado fuerte. Digamos Personas con un motivo para librarse de él.

–Cierto, ¿pero cuántos de ellos tenían acceso a su oficina? ¿O al edificio, si es por eso?

–Lo único que necesitaba el atacante era una llave de acceso a la entrada de carga –observó Jeannie –Era el Día del Trabajo. Servicio de seguridad mínimo. Dos hombres y una cámara de vídeo, todos estacionarios. Ten presente que no estamos hablando de un edificio con un equipo de alta seguridad. En ese edificio hay montones de oficinas de otras empresas. Los productos más secretos de Andrew's se hacen en el laboratorio de investigación que tienen en Jersey.

–Pero el hombre que inventó _C'est Moi _no estaba en Jersey. Estaba en su oficina, aquí en Manhattan. También estaba su abogado. Sí, está la entrada de carga. Pero también está lo obvio. Ese día no vieron entrar a nadie en el edificio aparte de Andrew y Grandchester.

Jeannie apoyó el codo en la ventanilla y se giró a mirar a su compañero. –¿De veras crees que fue Terrence Grandchester el que lo hizo?

Barton se encogió de hombros. –Tiene antecedentes imprecisos. Si muriera Andrew se haría de buen dinerito y tendría buena parte en el mando de la empresa.

–Sí, y era el único que sabía que Andrew tenía una hija, una que bien podría heredar si Andrew se enterara de su existencia y cambiara su testamento antes de abandonar este mundo. Ése es motivo más que suficiente. Pero no contesta mi pregunta. ¿Crees que fue Grandchester?

Frank terminó de beber su café y aplastó el vaso de plástico. –No logro decidir. Una parte de mí piensa que sí. Otra parte piensa que es demasiado inteligente para hacer esa tontería. Sabemos que no mentía cuando dijo que Andrew no vio a su atacante. No sólo Andrew confirmó su declaración, sino que el camino que siguió la bala nos dice que el disparo se hizo desde atrás y en ángulo, desde abajo de la víctima. El tirador estaba agachado o acuclillado en el umbral de la puerta cuando disparó esa bala. La posibilidad de que lo vieran era mínima.

–Lo otro que no puedo dejar de notar es que la preocupación de Grandchester por Andrew es sincera. O eso, o es un actor de primera. –Jeannie hizo rotar los hombros hacia atrás para aliviar la tensión –En cuanto a las llaves para entrar, todos los empleados de Andrew's las tienen. Además, durante los pocos minutos que estuvimos con Andrew, nos dijo que la puerta principal de Andrew's y la de su oficina estaban sin llave. Lo cual quiere decir que son sospechosos también los demás empleados de todo el edificio, incluidos los de mantenimiento y seguridad, cualquiera que tenga llaves para entrar en el edificio. También lo son los familiares y amigos de esas personas que tengan acceso a esas llaves. Si a eso sumamos que el atacante pudo eludir la cámara de vídeo no pasando por el vestíbulo y subiendo por la escalera, volvemos al punto de partida.

–Andrew estaba medio ido cuando hablamos con él. Pero aún así, se cabreó muchísimo cuando dimos a entender que Grandchester era un sospechoso. Nos podría haber traspasado con esa mirada furiosa, y subrayó unas seis veces las palabras «de ninguna manera». Adora al hombre.

–Eso va a complicar la investigación –musitó Jeannie –Y no sólo está a la defensiva por Grandchester. Esa mirada furiosa no se suavizó. Protege a todos sus empleados, sean o no sean favoritos suyos. Es una especie de lealtad familiar. Seguro que ésta es recíproca. Pronto lo descubriremos. Dudo que obtengamos mucha colaboración de su personal. Pero ahora que salió a la luz la noticia, podemos poner a toda marcha la investigación. Iremos a Andrew's tan pronto corno Radison nos haya dado su informe y hayamos entrado a ver a Andrew.

–Si nos deja verlo.

–Nos dejará. Andrew está consciente. Eso sabemos al menos. También sabemos que Radison le va a quitar el respirador y el tubo endotraqueal para ver cómo le va sin ayuda. Nos bastarán unos pocos minutos con él para hacernos una idea de la relación personal que tiene con sus empleados, y cuál de ellos podría tenerle rencor o algo así. Andrew no va a hablar mal de nadie, así que tendremos que leer entre líneas y observar su lenguaje corporal.

–Mientras tanto, ¿le decimos lo de su hija?

Jeannie meditó la pregunta un momento y luego negó con la cabeza, pensativa. –No. No todavía. Veamos si Grandchester se presenta con ella tal como dijo. Démosle un día para que haga lo suyo antes de meter nuestras narices.

–¿Por el bien de Andrew o de los White? –preguntó Frank.

Los dos habían hecho sus deberes, haciendo una exhaustiva investigación sobre la joven cuyo nombre aparecía en el papel que les diera Terrence Grandchester. Sabían qué tipo de avispero iba a remover el asunto.

–Por el bien de todos –contestó Jeannie –Incluidos nosotros. Esta es una situación personal. Tomando en cuenta a los actores, podría ponerse muy difícil.

–Sí –dijo Frank, añadiendo una exclamación de disgusto –Complicaciones que no necesitábamos. Sería mucho más fácil si la hija de Andrew hubiera resultado ser una mujer corriente. Pero no, forma parte de una grandiosa familia de club de campo. Todo esto es como una telenovela, uno con muchos pleitos posibles.

–No te equivocas ahí. Una apuesta bastante segura es que si Gloria White no le dijo a Andrew que estaba embarazada, y mucho menos le comunicó que tenía una hija, a los White no les va a gustar nada verse arrastrados a esto.

–No me puedo imaginar a Gloria White liada con Albert Andrew en ese tiempo, ni en un romance de un tiempo ni en un ligue de una noche. Cuando se concibió esta hija, él era un don nadie, un niño en edad para estar en la universidad. Gloria White era treintona, una diseñadora ya establecida, y de la buena sociedad. ¿Cómo se explica eso?

Jeannie se encogió de hombros. –Él es un hombre carismático. Tal vez ya era sexy cuando todavía era un joven de veintidós años. A muchas mujeres les atraen chicos de esa edad. Vamos, ¿acaso no sabes de ricachos de sesenta encamados con chicas que podrían ser sus nietas?

–Sí, y me repugna. Pero con eso sencillamente me das la razón. En esas situaciones normalmente hay un fin, un interés. ¿Cuál es el interés en este caso? Gloria White es una mujer de primera clase. En ese tiempo era una beldad. Viste los recortes de diario que desenterramos. Entre su dinero y su belleza, vamos, tendría a los hombres echándole abajo la puerta.

–Muy bien, entonces supongo que Albert Andrew simplemente la calentó. Dista mucho de ser un hombre corriente. Tal vez ya entonces sabía exactamente lo que les gusta a las mujeres. No olvides que éste es el hombre que inventó _C'est Moi_.

–Sí, vale, cómo pude olvidarlo.

Jeannie terminó lo que le quedaba de su café. –Hablando de _C'est Moi_, ¿qué te parece la idea de que alguien quiso silenciar a Andrew porque era el único que conocía la fórmula?

–Me gustaría arrojar esa teoría a la basura –repuso Frank, haciendo una mueca –Pero la verdad es que ese perfume está haciendo millones. Y si Andrew es tan excéntrico para guardarse la fórmula para él, sí, supongo que es posible.

–No seas tan escéptico –dijo Jeannie, curvando una comisura de la boca –Todo ese asunto de las feromonas está haciendo furor ahora. Y Andrew las puso en un producto que hace hacer volteretas a sus competidores. Capitalizó una tendencia cachonda y se ha hecho con una buena tajada del mercado del perfume. Ese hombre es un genio.

–Indiscutiblemente. Conozco bien el furor del _C'est Moi_. Mi mujer estaba a la cabeza de la cola para comprar un frasco. Dijo que tenía que hacer irresistible a quien lo usara.

–¿Y dio resultados? –preguntó Jeannie, sonriendo de oreja a oreja –¿La hizo irresistible?

–No lo supe. No lo compró. Ella creía que había uno para hombres también. Resultó que hasta ese momento sólo habían puesto en el mercado uno para mujeres.

La sonrisa de Jeannie se ensanchó. –¿Mary quería comprarlo para que te lo pusieras tú?

–Sí. Como si no fuera irresistible ya.

Jeannie le dio unas palmaditas compasivas en la manga. –No te preocupes. Por los anuncios que he visto, van a sacar la versión masculina para Navidad. Llamaré a Mary para darle esa noticia. Así nos aseguramos de que encuentres un frasco bajo el árbol.

–Oye, gracias.

–Míralo por el lado bueno. Mary podría calentarse tanto que no verías la luz del día durante una semana. Piensa en la cantidad de kilos que bajarías.

–Muy lista. Muy lista. –La miró furioso –No estoy de ánimo para bromas. De hecho, estoy bastante malhumorado.

–¿En serio?

–Morirte de hambre te pondría así también. Y la falta de sueño. Sobre todo cuando se trata de trabajar en un caso como éste.

Jeannie se puso seria y asintió. –En eso estoy contigo. Esta investigación se va complicando por minutos. En lugar de ir estrechando el enfoque, tenemos una lista de sospechosos cada vez más larga, una tonelada de coartadas que confirmar, y muy poco con qué contar.

–Yo diría que ojalá ya hubiéramos encontrado el arma, pero dudo de que nos sirviera de mucho si la tuviéramos –añadió Frank, disgustado –Por los restos del casquillo encontrados en la alfombra sabemos que fue un calibre veintidós. No una opción excepcional exactamente. Y dudo que esté etiquetada con un nombre. Lo más probable es que cuando la encontremos, descubramos que era robada. Ése será otro punto muerto.

–Es de esperar que tengamos suerte hoy en Andrew's –dijo Jeannie, echando una rápida mirada a su reloj –Son las ocho cuarenta. Andrew ya debe de haber salido de radiología. Vamos a ver si logramos hablar con él.

**_Center for Creative Thinking and Leadership - 08:45am_**

Terry terminó de tragar el último trozo de pan, apuró el café y salió de la salita donde servían un desayuno ligero en esa planta. Bajó hasta el mesón de recepción por tercera vez esa mañana.

–¿Se sabe algo de la señorita White?

La joven levantó la vista de sus papeles. –No, señor Grandchester. Aún no ha regresado. –Se aclaró la garganta, como comprendiendo claramente que esa respuesta lo haría perder la paciencia –Será mejor que llame a su ayudante, Annie Britter, ¿verdad? Es posible que ella tenga noticias de Candy.

–No hace falta, Kim –dijo la voz de Candy, detrás de él –Estoy aquí. Ahora voy a hablar con el señor Grandchester.

Él se giró a mirarla, y nuevamente lo sorprendió su impresionante parecido con Albert. El parecido no estaba tanto en los rasgos, los de ella eran más suaves, más delicados y finos y sus ojos eran verdes no azules. Pero su coloración, el contraste entre sus cabellos rubios, esa frente alta, y sus gestos, la manera de sostener la cabeza, el contorno de su mentón cuando hablaba, indicador de tozudez, su forma de hablar, seria, astuta… era como ver una versión femenina de Albert, más pequeña, más delicada. El resto, sus ojos verde esmeralda, la fluidez de sus movimientos, su elegancia innata y su porte patricio, por no decir su increíble cuerpo, en el que sólo un muerto no se fijaría… esos atributos ciertamente se los debía a su madre.

Se veía agotada, con finas arruguitas alrededor de los ojos, y unas oscuras ojeras. Al mismo tiempo estaba serena, su formación empresarial intervenía ahí para ocultar cualquier torbellino emocional que estuviera experimentando. Deseó que fuera más fácil de leer; él era bueno para calar a las personas, y daría el rescate de un rey por poder leerle los pensamientos.

¿Qué habría decidido hacer, o no hacer, respecto a Albert?

–Subamos a mi oficina –le dijo ella tranquilamente.

Él asintió y la siguió por el vestíbulo y por el corto tramo de escalera. La oficina estaba en una sala pequeña al final de un corredor bordeado por plantas. Sólo el cubículo de su ayudante compartía con su oficina esa parte del edificio.

–Hola –saludó Annie, y sólo entonces vio quién la acompañaba. Después de mirar de Candy a Terry y nuevamente a Candy, enderezó la espalda y arqueó las cejas, con interés –¿Acaban de volver?

–Uhmm. –Candy se inclinó sobre el escritorio de Annie y hojeó rápidamente memorándums y mensajes telefónicos de esa mañana que la esperaban -Acabo de regresar yo. El señor Grandchester no. Él pasó la noche aquí en el centro. Yo la pasé en casa de mi madre. Supongo que el señor Grandchester durmió solo, pero puedes preguntárselo a él después de nuestra reunión. –Levantó la vista –¿Hay algo urgente que deba saber?

–No. Todo como siempre.

Terry observó que la ayudante no parecía alterada por la seca respuesta. Él, por su parte, tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Si esa respuesta no era Albert, nada lo era.

–Estupendo –dijo Candy. Sacó dos memorándums y un mensaje telefónico y dejó el montón donde lo había encontrado –Encárgate de estos. Además, pídeles a Patty y Mark que se repartan mis talleres durante uno o dos días. Todo lo demás puede esperar hasta que yo esté de vuelta.

–¿De vuelta? ¿Es que te marchas?.

–Un viaje breve, sí. Te informaré del cuándo y el dónde después que hable con el señor Grandchester. –Hizo un gesto a Terry para que la acompañara a su oficina -Las llamadas que me hagan, simplemente anótalas. Con la excepción de mi madre, no estaré para nadie.

Terry entró tras ella en la oficina y cerró la puerta.

–Ha decidido acompañarme a Nueva York –afirmó, buscando la confirmación que necesitaba.

Candy se sirvió un vaso de agua, bebió unos cuantos tragos fortalecedores y se giró a mirarlo. –Sí. – Dejó el vaso en el escritorio y pasó la yema del dedo por el borde –Alcancé a ver las noticias esta mañana. Parece que su estado es dudoso. Quiero conocerlo. A eso es a lo único que me comprometo por ahora.

–Muy bien –contestó Terry.

En realidad no estaba bien, pero era un comienzo. Conocer a Albert era el primer paso para que lo ayudara.

–Tengo que dejar atados unos cuantos cabos sueltos – continuó Candy, pasándose los dedos por el pelo con gesto cansado –Después pondré unas cuantas cosas en un bolso. Déme quince minutos. Hay un vuelo a las diez cuarenta y cinco que llega a LaGuardia a mediodía. ¿Va bien eso?

–Sí, claro que sí –repuso Terry. Se aclaró la garganta. A pesar de su alivio por su decisión, no podía dejar de sentirse responsable del caos emocional que había hecho estallar en su vida. Hablar de eso con su madre no debió resultarle muy agradable. Y en ese momento, fachada o no, estaba pálida y parecía preocupada –¿Te encuentras bien?

–Todo lo bien que se puede esperar. –Alzó el mentón, clara indicación de que no estaba dispuesta a bajar la guardia –No se preocupe por mí, señor Grandchester. Resisto bien los apremios. Además, no es por mí que estoy preocupada. Es por mi familia. Estoy tratando de idear maneras de impedir que la prensa se zambulla en esto.

–Podrías comenzar por tutearme, y llamarme Terry.

Tal como había sido su intención, el cambio de tema y de tono la cogió por sorpresa, removiéndole la fachada, aunque no bajándole la guardia.

Ella pestañeó y lo miró recelosa. –¿Y de qué podría servir eso?

Él se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos. –Acabas de decir que vas a ir a Nueva York solamente para conocer a Albert, al menos por el momento. Eso no hace necesario revelar tu parentesco biológico con él. Por lo tanto, ningún periodista que ande revoloteando por los alrededores del Mount Sinai tendrá la menor idea de quién eres ni de por qué estás ahí. Simplemente te verán conmigo y supondrán que somos amigos, a no ser que levantes una bandera roja llamándome señor Grandchester.

Candy arqueó las cejas. –¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que los reporteros del mundo están acostumbrados a verle con mujeres, y no precisamente del tipo que la prensa sensacionalista llamaría amigas?

–Colegas, entonces –sugirió Terry, pasando por alto la pregunta cargada de intención –Si alguien me pregunta quién eres, diré que eres una asesora de administración de empresas que va a ayudar a Andrew's durante este periodo de crisis.

–Muy listo. Y rápido también. Debe de ser, debes de ser valiosísimo en la empresa, Terry. No me extraña que Albert Andrew te haya contratado.

Él se sorprendió sonriendo de oreja a oreja. –Tomaré eso como un cumplido.

–Hazlo.

Él vio un destello de desafío en sus ojos, uno que parecía formar parte innata de ella. Esgrima verbal, ganar… reconocía esas características.

–Te dejaré para que pongas orden en tu vida profesional – dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta –Yo me ocuparé de las disposiciones para el viaje. Te esperaré en el vestíbulo dentro de quince minutos.

–Annie se encargará de nuestros planes de viaje. Ella sabe en qué hotel reservarme habitación. Y te garantizo que es mucho más eficiente que tú en la organización de itinerarios.

Otro intento de retener el mando, pensó Terry. No pudo evitarlo; tratándose de retos, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a coger el guante.

–De eso no me cabe duda –dijo, afablemente –¿Paso por su escritorio cuando salga? Puedo comunicarle nuestros planes y confirmarle que dormí solo anoche. –Arqueó una oscura ceja –¿En cuanto opuesto a que dormí contigo, supongo?

Un ligero rubor tiñó las mejillas de Candy, su única reacción exterior a su provocativo comentario. –Algo así. Si no recuerdo mal, me dijo que eras guapísimo. También dijo que no eras mi tipo. Tenía razón.

–¿En cuál de las dos cosas?

–En la última, lo cual me descalifica para contestar la primera.

Terry sonrió. Era estupenda, fabulosa. Albert se sentiría orgulloso. –Touché. –Abrió la puerta –En el avión continuaremos esta batalla de ingenio. Por ahora, digamos que estamos empatados. –Se detuvo y soltó francamente, sin pensarlo: -Te va a caer bien. Ya sé que no quieres eso, pero te va a caer bien.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

**_Hospital Mount Sinai, UCI – 10:05 am_**

Jeannie y Frank se sentían muy frustrados.

Después de esperar una eternidad el permiso del doctor Radison, lograron por fin entrar a ver a Albert Andrew, para una sesión de cinco minutos máximo, debido a la gravedad de su estado. Estaba agotadísimo por la cantidad de exámenes que le habían hecho, como también por la posible infección que indicaba el aumento de líquido en el pecho. Tenía la voz rasposa, debido a la irritación producida por el tubo endotraqueal, y no respiraba muy bien solo. Estaba débil como un gatito, no apto para una sesión de interrogatorio serio. Y se agitaba mucho siempre que le hacían alguna pregunta concreta acerca de los empleados de Andrew's, en especial si la pregunta tenía algo que ver con Terrence Grandchester.

En resumen, ya habían pasado tres de los cinco minutos y no se habían enterado absolutamente de nada de valor.

Jeannie acercó una silla al pie de la cama y probó una táctica más suave. –Señor Andrew, está agotado. No queremos presionarlo, también entendemos que usted nos considera sus enemigos. No lo somos. No pretendemos atacar su empresa ni hostigar a sus empleados. Pero alguien trató de matarlo. Nuestro trabajo es encontrar a ese alguien. Deseamos su seguridad. Creo que estará de acuerdo en que si diera la casualidad de que su atacante trabaja en Andrew's, no se merece su protección.

Albert giró levemente la cabeza y miró más allá de los tubos que tenía en la nariz, para fijar su penetrante mirada azul cielo en ella.

–Buen intento, detective –resolló –Pero conmigo… no le va a resultar… la técnica de los lazos. No necesito… sentirme amado. Necesito sobrevivir. No estoy protegiendo a nadie… Si supiera quién me metió esa bala… le entregaría al hijo de puta… en una bandeja de plata. –Se interrumpió para hacer unas dificultosas respiraciones –Pero no quiero oírles soltar basura acerca de Terry. Ni acerca del resto de mi equipo… sin buen motivo. Si quieren saber si alguno de ellos me disparó… pregúntenselo a ellos.

–Eso haremos. Iremos a Andrew's esta mañana. –Jeannie echó una rápida mirada a su reloj –Hablemos de _C'est Moi_. La señora Marlow sugirió que el ataque podría estar relacionado con su éxito.

–Inteligente la chica… –resolló Albert, indicando con su expresión que él había estado pensando lo mismo –Eso no me sorprendería.

–¿Es cierto que usted es el único que conoce la fórmula?

–En mi cabeza… –dijo él, asintiendo –No está escrita…

–No lo entiendo –terció Frank –Esa fórmula es una mina de oro. ¿No la patentó?

–No. –Se mojó los labios con la punta de la lengua –Corrí el riesgo… riesgo mayor si la patentaba… Tendría que haberla escrito… más posibilidades de que se filtrara el secreto. –Sonrió, con dolor –Además, ¿no han oído nunca que el misterio… en los productos de consumo… es un fabuloso truco para vender? Resultó con la fórmula secreta de Coca-cola. Lo mismo ha ocurrido con _C'est Moi_.

–Cierto. Pero no dejar nada por escrito, eso es una apuesta muy fuerte –dijo Frank, perplejo.

–Estoy acostumbrado. Apostar fuerte… es la única manera de llegar a la cima… Así fue como construí… mi empresa.

–Digamos entonces que alguien estaba desesperado por parar la producción de _C'est Moi_, tan desesperado que le disparó. ¿Le viene a la mente algún rival en especial que cumpla esos requisitos?

–Cabrones encarnizados, sí. No faltan asesinos a sangre fría… El principal competidor es Etienne Pruet. Sede en París y Nueva York. Fuerte, al menos sobre el papel… Llamen a Jason Koppel de Merril Lynch… Buen analista de industrias… fiable, también. Doce años que lo conozco… Húrguenle el cerebro. Puede que la empresa de alguien esté peor que lo que yo sé.

Se abrió la puerta y entró el doctor Radison. –Ya está por ahora –dijo ásperamente, comprobando al mismo tiempo el tubo del suero y el monitor cardiaco –El señor Andrew necesita su descanso.

–Sí, por supuesto –dijo Jeannie, levantándose, imitando a Frank, que se había apartado de la cama -Comenzaremos con lo que tenemos.

–Sí… háganlo.

Ella se detuvo. –¿A no ser que se le ocurra algo que hayamos pasado por alto? ¿Algo que ayer no recordó por estar muy obnubilado? – se apresuró a añadir, con la esperanza de refrescarle la memoria antes que interviniera Radison –¿Vio a alguien en el edificio? ¿Se le ocurre alguien en particular que pudiera estar enterado de que usted iba a trabajar el Día del Trabajo?

–No tenía para qué hacer un anuncio… Estoy en Andrew's todos los días, incluso los festivos. Se me hizo tarde. Tenía que marcharme alrededor de las cinco… el Open de Estados Unidos… Me hacía ilusión asistir… –Tosió –No vi a nadie… No recuerdo mucho… Terry fue a buscar unos documentos… Me asomé a la ventana… Oí una detonación… Sentí dolor… Olí a quemado… Olí a… –Le vino un acceso de tos.

–Basta, detectives –dijo Radison –Lo digo en serio. Se acaba esta sesión.

–Nos vamos –dijo Jeannie, haciendo un gesto de disculpas –Cuídese, señor Andrew. Volveremos en otra ocasión.

–Esperen. –Con un lento y doloroso movimiento, Albert giró la cabeza hacia ellos –Traten bien a… mi equipo. Aunque uno de ellos sea el culpable… que no lo creo… los demás son inocentes… Tengan presente eso…

–Lo tendremos.

El agente Laupen miró a Jeannie y Frank cuando salieron de la habitación. –Hola, Palo, Piedra. ¿Alguna novedad?

–Nada como para celebrar –respondió Jeannie lacónicamente.

–Lo siento.

–Nosotros también –dijo Frank.

Acto seguido, los dos echaron a andar enérgicamente por el corredor.

–Ahora estamos solos –masculló Jeannie –No podemos presionar más a Andrew, mientras no esté más fuerte. Si queremos información sobre su personal, tendremos que preguntar en otra parte.

–Sí, ¿pero a quién? ¿A Terrence Grandchester?

Jeannie se encogió de hombros. En ese momento llegaron al ascensor y ella pulsó el botón para bajar.

–Hurgaremos su cerebro, sí. Ciertamente él está al tanto de lo que ocurre dentro. Pero en estos momentos está en New Hampshire. Nosotros estamos aquí. Vamos a conocer al equipo de Andrew's y veamos qué podemos desenterrar solos.

Frank asintió. –Salgamos por la puerta de atrás. Lo último que necesitamos es que nos caiga encima un enjambre de reporteros.

Salieron del edificio y echaron a andar hacia el aparcamiento, conectando automáticamente sus móviles; habían acatado las normas de la UCI de desconectarlos. Jeannie tenía un mensaje esperándola. Lo escuchó atentamente y después se giró hacia su compañero.

–Llamó Terrence Grandchester hace unos minutos. Viene en camino. Llegará a LaGuardia alrededor de las doce. Candice White viene con él.

**_Aeropuerto de Manchester - 11:15 am_**

El jet aceleró por la pista, despegó y se elevó rasgando el aire hasta llegar a su altitud de crucero de treinta mil pies.

Candy iba mirando por la ventanilla, contemplando el paso de jirones de nubes y pensando qué la estaría esperando en el otro extremo del trayecto.

–No has dicho diez palabras desde que salimos de CCTL – comentó Terry, que iba a su lado.

Ella cambió de posición para mirarlo. –No he tenido nada que decir.

–Anoche te arrojé una bomba. Debes de tener cientos de preguntas para hacerme. Pregunta.

Sí, pregunta, pensó Candy, suspirando. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan fuera de lugar. Ah, estaba acostumbrada a ser un pez fuera del agua. A edad muy temprana había aprendido a hacerse insensible y a recurrir a su fuerza interior para arreglárselas. Pero la situación en que estaba era demasiado extraordinaria, difícil incluso para ella.

–No sé por dónde empezar –contestó francamente –Todo esto sigue siendo demasiado surreal. No me siento cómoda hablando de esto contigo. Comprendo que Albert Andrew te conoce. Pero yo no. No te conozco a ti ni lo conozco a él. En cambio tú –lo miró intencionadamente –conoces toda la historia de mi vida. Comprendo por qué te sentiste obligado a desenterrar mi historia. Lo comprendo y no te culpo. Pero eso no significa que esté feliz de que lo hayas hecho. Soy una persona reservada. Mi vida es mía.

–Sí, eso me lo imaginé. Y lo respeto también. Lo creas o no, nos parecemos mucho en eso. –Tamborileó los dedos en el brazo que los separaba, tratando de encontrar la manera de llegar a ella –Oye, si lo piensas, no sé nada de ti. Lo único que tengo son puntos biográficos.

–Buen intento. Pero el detective privado desentierra mucho más que fríos datos biográficos.

–No en este caso. Yo no quería investigarte, simplemente quería localizar al hijo o la hija de Albert. No sus rasgos de personalidad ni su programa de actividades. El único detalle íntimo que sé de ti es que te concibieron mediante inseminación artificial con donante. Y eso es bastante rutinario. Diablos, es condenadamente científico y aburrido comparado con la manera como se concibe a la mayoría de las personas, y quienes las conciben. ¿Has visto últimamente el programa _Entertainment Tonight_?

Candy tuvo que morderse la lengua para no echarse a reír. La imagen de Terrence Grandchester pegado al televisor para enterarse de lo que hacían las estrellas de Hollywood era impagable.

–No, la verdad es que no. ¿Por qué? ¿Tú lo ves con regularidad?

Terry levantó la comisura de la boca en una sonrisa sesgada que hizo comprender a Candy por qué Annie lo definió como un hombre sensacional.

–No. Por lo general a esa hora estoy en mi escritorio, rodeado por un montón de documentos y un plato de arroz frito con cerdo asado delante. Pero mi secretaria Linda lo ve religiosamente. Y tendrías que oír las historias que cuenta. Las cosas que revelan acerca de las personas son de lo más íntimo que te puedes imaginar. Y millones de telespectadores lo sintonizan para ver esas tomas. Vamos, eso sí es personal.

Guardó silencio porque la auxiliar de vuelo se inclinó a preguntarles si les apetecía beber algo. Él pidió un café negro y se giró hacia Candy, interrogante.

–Zumo de arándanos.

La azafata le pasó una lata de zumo y un vaso de plástico, el que ella cogió y agradeció con una sonrisa formal.

–¿Ves lo que quiero decir? –dijo él, con un deje travieso en la voz –Me faltan los detalles personales. Ni siquiera conocía tu bebida preferida.

–Punto aceptado.

Candy estaba empezando a disfrutar de esas alegres chanzas. Qué agradable sonreír. Además, una conversación agradable y superficial era lo único que era capaz de sostener en esos momentos. El apretado nudo de su interior se aflojó un poco.

–Te llenaré los huecos, entonces –ofreció –Normalmente bebo zumo o agua. En cuanto al café, no me muero por el descafeinado, así que reservo mi consumo de café para la mañana. Demasiada cafeína me pone loca.

–Entonces yo debo de estar loco demencial. Lo bebo cargado, fuerte, negro, y durante todo el día. –Se interrumpió un momento para beber un trago, apreciativamente –De acuerdo, o sea que es zumo o agua. ¿Y respecto al vino o bebidas combinadas? ¿Bebes de eso?

–Merlot. Pero con moderación, porque si no me viene una migraña asesina.

–Termino mi defensa. Ésas son dos preferencias personales que no vi por ninguna parte en mis hojas de informes.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse.

–Debes de ser un abogado muy eficiente. Eres astuto y encantador. Reconozco esos rasgos en mi propia formación.

–Esa formación es algo que sí sé de ti. Tienes todo un currículum. Me siento halagado. –Dejó su vaso en la bandeja –Mientras me entero de matices tuyos, permíteme una pregunta sobre tu profesión. Estabas bien encaminada a ser socia en esa empresa. ¿Qué te hizo dejar el camino rápido para montar tu empresa propia?

–¿De verdad te interesa eso? ¿O simplemente eliges temas agradables, prudentes, que sirvan para que yo baje la guardia y me sienta menos ambivalente respecto a conocer a Albert Andrew?

–Las dos cosas.

Ella no había esperado que él fuera tan franco. Pero lo agradeció. Cuanto menos intentara él disfrazar sus objetivos, menos trabajo adicional le generaría a ella. No tenía la energía para traspasar el fingimiento para llegar a la verdad. En cuanto a su pregunta, no había ningún problema. Los motivos para tomar su camino profesional no eran ningún secreto.

–Me marché de ahí por varios motivos. Quería dirigir mi propia organización. Era lo bastante arrogante para creer que podría hacer mejor las cosas, y sin tanto politiqueo empresarial. No soy muy buena para los juegos, en particular si jugarlos significa comprometer lo que es mejor para el cliente. También creía que podría combinar el trabajo con una experiencia ideal de aprendizaje. Así que supongo que podríamos decir que el hecho de lanzarme sola fue una combinación de ideales, ética y ego. Además, tenía que salir de Boston. El aire de la ciudad tenía un efecto adverso en mí.

–¿Alergias? –preguntó Terry enarcando las cejas.

–No. Lo que pasa es que tengo una nariz hipersensible. Las ciudades siempre son excesivas para mí. Soy un desastre en Los Ángeles, con toda esa emisión de gases contaminantes de los coches. Lo mismo me ocurre en Denver. Nueva York no es una merienda campestre, pero no me afecta tanto como Boston. Tal vez se debe a que hay tantas masas de agua alrededor de Boston. Uno de los chicos de mi equipo en CCTL hizo unos cursos de meteorología. Apoya la teoría de que las brisas de dirección contraria retienen más tiempo el aire viciado sobre la ciudad. O tal vez se debe a que Boston es más antiguo que Nueva York, y tiene muchísimos edificios históricos. Son bellos, pero el moho me desquicia. –Se encogió de hombros –Lo que me afecta no tiene ton ni son. Algunos olores me afectan; otros no.

–Eso puedo entenderlo –dijo Terry, sorprendiéndola –Tienes un sentido del olfato hipersensible. Eso hace más agudos todos los olores –continuó, como si estuviera recitando información que había almacenado en su memoria –La realidad es que incluso la persona corriente es capaz de distinguir miles de olores. Tenemos neuronas sensoriales en la nariz. Neuronas específicas reaccionan a olores específicos, y acaban estimulando pautas de comportamiento específicas, y esto escapa la capacidad de mi mente no científica para comprenderlo. En ti los efectos son más extremos aún. Un sentido del olfato hipersensible es un don y una maldición a la vez. En cuanto a por qué ciertas cosas lo activan adversamente, ¿quién lo sabe? Es uno más de los misterios de la vida.

Candy dejó su vaso en la bandeja, asombradísima.

–Hablas como un libro de texto. ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de este tema?

–Albert me lo explicó. Claro que él lo explica con las frases químicas correctas y dibujos moleculares. Yo me limito a mover mucho la cabeza indicando que entiendo. En cuanto a por qué él está tan bien versado en el tema, él tiene esa misma característica. Supongo que es hereditaria.

Lo que fuera que Candy había esperado, no era eso. Siempre había pensado que su agudo sentido del olfato era su idiosincrasia. Pero una característica heredada…

–Woow –musitó en voz alta –Esa posibilidad no se me había ocurrido jamás.

–A mí tampoco. Pero por lo que acabas de decir, es evidente. En el caso de Albert, ése es uno de los motivos de que sea tan bueno para crear las fragancias que ha creado. _C'est Moi_, por ejemplo, fue su bebé del principio al fin, desde los tubos de ensayo a las tiendas.

–Sí –contestó Candy, con piloto automático –Le eché una mirada a algunos artículos que decían que fue Albert y no su equipo R&D el que creó la fórmula.

En realidad había hecho algo más que echarles una mirada a esos artículos. La había fascinado la intervención personal de Albert Andrew en el éxito de su empresa, la manera cómo había combinado su conocimiento empresarial con su genio químico para inventar la fórmula de una fragancia única que llevaba de cabeza a la industria de la perfumería. Era el director general más versátil y brillante con que se había topado en toda su vida. En cuanto a _C'est Moi_, en circunstancias normales haría millones de preguntas acerca de esa incorporación única de feromonas humanas en la producción de perfumes, sobre su investigación del mercado, su asimilación de las realidades. Pero en esos momentos eso parecía no importar. De hecho, por vida de ella que no lograba pensar en nada para decir.

O sea que de él le venía su olfato hipersensible. Se le antojaba raro enterarse de que tenía esos rasgos peculiares en común y unos lazos hereditarios con un padre que hasta el día anterior había sido una nulidad en su vida. Y enterarse de eso por una tercera persona que veía a ese hombre todos los días, trabajaba a su lado; bueno, eso hacía parecer aún más extraño todo. Se sentía interesada e indiferente a la vez, y no sabía cuál de las dos cosas prefería.

–¿Cómo conociste a Albert Andrew? –se oyó preguntar.

Él la había estado observando atentamente. No pareció sorprenderlo la pregunta.

–Se debió a un programa laboral que inició –contestó con la mayor naturalidad –Hace más de diecinueve años. Albert no tenía mucho más de treinta años, y Andrew's tenía menos de diez años. Pero la empresa estaba creciendo como un niño sanote y fuerte. Albert necesitaba un chico ayudante, una especie de chico de servicio y recadero todo en uno. En lugar de poner un anuncio en el diario, fue a un instituto de una zona asquerosa de Nueva York. Quería dar una oportunidad a algún chico pobre y desvalido.

–Y tú fuiste ese chico –comentó Candy, mirándolo pensativa –Supongo que te precipitaste a aprovechar la oportunidad.

–Pues no –repuso él, soltando una risita hueca –Me debatí con uñas y dientes. Ya tenía estructura más que suficiente en mi vida. Escuela, servicio a la comunidad, deberes. No tenía tiempo para una vida.

–¿Qué tipo de vida deseabas? –preguntó ella, mirando perpleja el duro contorno de su mandíbula.

–Una que fuera un curso acelerado en autodestrucción. Una que me hacía sentirme poderoso, y me hacía llegar a casa borracho y sangrando la mayoría de las noches. El resto del tiempo lo pasaba faltando a las clases que no me gustaban y quebrantando leyes que no quería acatar. Ahí entró el servicio a la comunidad. En Servicios Sociales pensaron que eso reorientaría mi manera de pensar. No resultó. Me sentía mirado en menos y cabreado.

–Comprendo.

–No, no lo comprendes. Y no te molestes en intentarlo. Baste decir que mi vida no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con la de Beacon Hill.

–Capto el mensaje, fuerte y claro –dijo ella, mirando hacia otro lado –Estoy fisgoneando. Da por acabado el tema.

Terry apuró el resto del café.

–No es eso lo que quise decir. Lo siento, no era mi intención ser brusco. La verdad es que quería establecer un hecho, no cortarte. Pregúntame lo que quieras sobre mi pasado. No me molesta hablar de eso. Es como si fuera otra vida.

–En realidad no es asunto mío.

–En realidad lo es. Deberías saber qué tipo de hombre es Albert. Si esto no te lo dice, nada lo hará.

–De acuerdo. Continúa.

–Como iba diciendo, Albert necesitaba un chico ayudante a media jornada. Se presentó en mi escuela durante uno de mis incontables períodos de arresto. Revisó mis informes, personales y académicos, organizó una entrevista con el director y por último conmigo. Me acercó una silla, me dijo que yo le recordaba a él cuando tenía mi edad, sólo que él ya estaba en la alcantarilla a los dieciséis años y a mí aún me faltaban dos años para que me arrojaran ahí. Me aconsejó abandonar la rabia, porque por mucho que me cabreara, la vida seguiría siendo injusta, y dependía de mí superar las desventajas. Me dijo que yo era inteligente y fuerte, y que podía elegir entre podrirme en las calles y hacer algo de mí. Añadió que, si no me había evaluado mal, yo era demasiado astuto para no aceptar su oferta de trabajo. Dijo que me pagaría un salario decente, por horas, y lo aumentaría cada mes si yo demostraba que lo valía. Junto con la mayor paga me llegarían más responsabilidades, entre ellas la oportunidad de trabajar en algunos proyectos con él, una vez que supiéramos mejor dónde estaban mis talentos e intereses. »A cambio, yo tenía que portarme bien, ser respetuoso con mis padres adoptivos, ir al colegio, dejar la bebida y las riñas, y deslomarme trabajando. –Soltó una risita evocadora –Vaya si era listo. Jamás me trató con superioridad, jamás me faltó el respeto en lo más mínimo ni me censuró. Era difícil maltratarme a mí mismo teniendo a alguien así que creía en mí. Desde ese momento cambió todo. Mis notas se dispararon. Terminé la enseñanza secundaria con puros sobresalientes y un trabajo en régimen de práctica en Andrew's. Entré en Columbia con beca; me dieron un buen paquete de ayuda económica. El resto de mis gastos los pagaba Andrew's. Me gradué con honores y entré en la Facultad de Derecho de Columbia, donde hice lo mismo. El día que recibí mi título y licenciatura, Albert me entregó una placa en que estaba grabado «Terrence Grandchester, abogado, Consejero Jurídico». Le ayudé a colgarlo en la puerta de mi oficina. Desde entonces allí está. Como estoy yo. Así pues, como ves le debo todo a Albert Andrew.

Candy había estado absorta oyendo su historia. Salió del trance, pestañeando, con un extraño nudo en la garganta. Sorprendentemente, el nudo no era por lástima. Ni siquiera era admiración, aunque sí sentía un enorme respeto por lo que había realizado Terry. Era envidia. Era increíble el vínculo que lo unía a Albert Andrew, un vínculo que se había formado durante diecinueve años.

Estaban muy unidos, realmente unidos. Y ahí estaba ella, una total desconocida, que iba a ver a su «_padre_» por primera vez. La situación se estaba poniendo cada vez más perturbadora.

–Pues ahora ya conoces la historia de mi vida –le estaba diciendo Terry –Eso nos deja empatados.

–Supongo.

Nuevamente él la estaba observando atentamente. –Si crees que puedo hacer algo para facilitarte las cosas, dímelo.

–No creo que eso sea posible –repuso ella. Se mojó los labios con la punta de la lengua –Cuando llamaste al hospital, ¿estaba consciente?

–Sí, los policías estaban con él.

–¿Le dirán algo sobre mí?

–Les pedí que se mantuvieran al margen y pienso que así van a hacerlo. Saben que estamos en camino a Nueva York. Creo que preferirán dejar las revelaciones emocionales a los amigos y familiares, y se atendrán a resolver el crimen.

–¿Tienen alguna pista? ¿Personas sospechosas? ¿Alguien que pudiera tenerle envidia, rencor? ¿Alguien que ganaría mucho dinero o poder si él muriera? ¿O se han concentrado en reunir información sobre las empresas rivales, en ver qué personas se beneficiarían matando al competidor?

A Terry se le movió un músculo de la mandíbula.

–Tienen sus sospechas. No sé hasta dónde han llegado en la investigación. Pronto lo sabremos.

A Candy la sorprendió la hostilidad que detectó en su tono. Estaba claro que le fastidiaba algo relacionado con la investigación. ¿Le molestaba el ritmo y exhaustividad de los detectives en su trabajo, o era la dirección que habían tomado lo que lo fastidiaba?

Abrió la boca para hablar, y él la interrumpió antes que empezara: –¿Quieres hablar con Albert sola, o prefieres que esté yo contigo?

Eso la devolvió a la entrevista cara a cara que estaba a punto de producirse. Pestañeó.

–¿Yo sola? ¿No te parece que sería un poco exagerado? El hombre está luchando por su vida. No tiene idea de mi existencia. Si entro allí y anuncio quién soy, sin que tú lo hayas preparado, Dios mío, no creo que una impresión así sea buena para él.

Terry estaba negando con la cabeza; su hostilidad había desaparecido con la misma rapidez con que le llegó.

–No es eso lo que quería decir. Por su bien, y por el tuyo, pensaba entrar yo primero para prepararlo. Lo que quería saber es si quieres que me quede o que me vaya una vez que se lo haya explicado y te haya presentado.

En realidad Candy no había pensado en eso. De todos modos no era tan difícil comparado con las otras decisiones que había tenido que tomar desde la noche anterior.

–Ah. Dadas las circunstancias, creo que tiene que ser él quien decida. Yo me atendré a lo que sea que decida.

–Estupendo. Una cosa más. Como te he dicho, Albert está sometido a una fuerte medicación. No sé si sabe que le han estado haciendo diálisis o que podría necesitar un trasplante de riñón. Cuando se entere de eso va a ser un tremendo golpe. Así que no se lo digamos todavía.

–No te preocupes, no diré ni una palabra. Es mejor así, de todos modos, porque todavía no he tomado ninguna decisión respecto a cuál será mi próximo paso, mientras no lo haya conocido.

Esas palabras le sonaron poco sinceras incluso a ella. Y una repentina ráfaga de intuición le dijo que él también las había encontrado falsas. Él la había llevado hacía donde él quería, presentándole a Albert Andrew bajo una luz lo más agradable y atractiva posible. Y lo había logrado o bien sólo por casualidad, movido por su verdadero afecto por el hombre, o mediante una de las conversaciones más inteligentemente manipuladas de que ella había sido víctima. No sabía por qué eso le molestaba tanto. Tal vez se debía a que detestaba que la superaran en inteligencia, lo que rara vez le ocurría. Lo más probable era que se debiera a que la hacía comprender lo involucrada que estaba emocionalmente en esa situación. Y no tenía la menor intención de permitir que Terry se aprovechara de esa vulnerabilidad, por muy dignos que fueran sus motivos.

Lo miró disimuladamente de soslayo. Él estaba levantando la bandeja y enderezando el asiento, puesto que el avión había iniciado su rápido descenso al aeropuerto LaGuardia. O bien quería darle el espacio que necesitaba para serenarse, o darle la oportunidad de adentrarse más en su recién descubierta conexión personal con Albert Andrew, conexión que sin duda él alentaría. Poniéndola cómoda. Contándole su historia personal. Un poco de coqueteo. Un asomo de humor. Un toque de compasión. Buen trabajo.

Enderezó su asiento, sintiendo pasar por ella la mirada de Terry. La estaba evaluando, tratando de calcular lo conquistada que estaba.

Buena pregunta.

Un encuentro era una cosa; donar un riñón era otra muy distinta. Sobre todo cuando donar su riñón significaba afectar no solamente su vida sino las vidas de sus familiares. Intencionadamente mantuvo la cara oculta, ocupándose de abrocharse el cinturón, sin darle a Terry nada definitivo para orientarse. No estaba preparada para comprometerse. Aún no.

Pero la siguiente fase del proceso de toma de decisión estaba sólo a un trayecto en taxi.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

**_Andrew's Fragances Corporation – 11:35am_**

Alistear Cornwell tenía 37 años y era el vicepresidente de recursos humanos de Andrew's desde hacía once años. Había dejado de ser empleado a los 23 para montar su propia agencia de selección de personal. Le gustaba ser su propio jefe, y tenía la intención de continuar dirigiendo su pequeña pero próspera empresa hasta que se jubilara.

Pero todo eso fue antes de que lo encontrara Albert Andrew.

La llamada de Andrew fue una sorpresa total para él. Pero el hombre había hecho su trabajo. Conocía su currículum del derecho y del revés, incluso todos los ascensos que había tenido en los tres departamentos de recursos humanos en que había trabajado, como también la prometedora reputación que se había forjado desde que se lanzara por su cuenta. Y sí, estaba impresionado. Tan impresionado como impresionante era él. Albert Andrew era una dínamo. Decirle no era casi tan difícil como decirle sí.

Un no significaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de toda una vida: un sí significaba entregarse al trabajo en cuerpo y alma.

La decisión era difícil.

Aunque, claro, Albert no dejaba ninguna opción. Cuando deseaba algo era como un perro con un hueso. Y deseaba que él dirigiera su departamento de recursos humanos. Y lo deseaba no sólo por lo que había visto escrito sobre el papel. Le gustaba su estilo, su don de gentes innato, y deseaba que aplicara esos dones en Andrew's.

Después de dos semanas de intensas negociaciones y sondeos del alma igualmente intensos, Alistear contrató a un director para su agencia de selección de personal y se fue a trabajar para Albert. Al cabo de dos meses vendió su empresa e hizo permanente su estancia en Andrew's. Su trabajo no era fácil. Tener por jefe a un genio tozudo y trabajador, que poseía una energía de un chico de dieciocho años y una ética laboral inquebrantable, generaba un ambiente de ritmo rápido, mucha presión y crepitante de ambición. Lo cual significaba igual cantidad de éxito y de tensión, compromiso y rivalidad.

En consecuencia, Alistear había tenido que enfrentar su buena cuota de empleados hostiles y situaciones explosivas. Pero comparadas con el problema en que estaban en esos momentos, todas eran pan comido. Nada lo había preparado para esos dos días pasados.

Primero, entrar en Andrew's y encontrarse con el despacho del director general acordonado porque era el escenario de un crimen. Segundo, enterarse de que Albert estaba suspendido en algún lugar entre la vida y la muerte. Y, tercero, soportar el aura negra que rodeaba toda la sede de la empresa, y eso sin decir nada de la aprensión que emanaba ese lugar lleno de compañeros de trabajo, todos sospechosos de un intento de asesinato.

Incluido él.

Había visto a los detectives, brevemente, primero el día anterior, cuando se dejaron caer sobre el equipo de policías que estaban examinando el despacho de Albert en busca de pistas, y nuevamente esa mañana, cuando llegaron a las diez y media y desaparecieron en el ala de los ejecutivos, presumiblemente para hacer entrevistas. Y le había llegado el turno a él.

Estaban en su despacho, sentados en los dos sillones frente a su escritorio, interrogándolo para ver si les daba alguna pista.

Dios santo, eso era una pesadilla, que afectaba a todo el personal de la empresa, y también podía afectarlo personalmente. Tenía que tener cuidado.

–Señor Cornwell, le agradecemos su tiempo –dijo la detective Whitman –Trataremos de que esto no sea muy largo.

–Colaboraré en todo lo que pueda –contestó él. Se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos con movimientos nerviosos y volvió a ponérselas sobre la nariz –Todavía no puedo creer que haya ocurrido esto.

–Comprendemos su conmoción. Es de esperar que el señor Andrew se recupere. Mientras tanto, nuestro trabajo es descubrir al responsable. –Whitman miró sus apuntes –Comencemos por lo más elemental. ¿Cuál es el total de empleados que trabajan en Andrew's?

–Más de cien, contando los que trabajan media jornada y el personal de R&D, el laboratorio de investigación que tenemos en Englewood Cliffs, de Nueva Jersey. También varios alumnos en régimen de práctica en los diversos departamentos. Además, está nuestra European Operations, con sede en París. Tiene un director gerente y unos seis empleados.

–Muy bien. ¿Y cuántas de estas personas tienen acceso al señor Andrew?

Esa pregunta no representaba ningún riesgo. Contestarla sinceramente no exigía señalar a nadie.

–Si su pregunta se refiere a la cadena jerárquica, es muy informal. A Albert no le gusta el protocolo. Si se presenta el encargado de la limpieza con una buena idea, Albert lo recibe. Por lo tanto no creo que se pueda identificar a nadie con ese método. –Se aclaró la garganta, mirando cauteloso a los detectives –Sé que ustedes tienen que hacer su trabajo, ¿pero de veras creen que alguien de Andrew's le disparó a Albert?

–No lo sabemos, señor Cornwell –replicó el detective Barton –¿Por qué? ¿Cree que alguien de aquí es el culpable?

–Ciertamente no.

–¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? ¿Quiere decir que nadie de aquí se ha sentido nunca desgraciado o molesto? ¿Que nadie se ha sentido nunca fastidiado por el trato, o amargado porque lo han dejado de lado en favor de otro en el momento de un ascenso?

–De ninguna manera he querido decir eso –replicó Cornwell, a la defensiva –Pero sentirse fastidiado o pasado por alto dista mucho de ser un motivo para dispararle a alguien.

–Estoy de acuerdo. Alguien no lo está. –Barton se inclinó hacia él –Hemos hablado con todos los vicepresidentes de la empresa, a excepción de Neil Leagan, el vicepresidente de investigación y desarrollo. Su nombre ha surgido varías veces en nuestras conversaciones. ¿Qué opina de él?

Ya empezaban a navegar por aguas revueltas.

Manteniendo el rostro impasible, Cornwell optó por un informe general para no entrar en una crítica personal.

–Neil no tiene su oficina aquí. Está en Englewood Cliffs, por motivos obvios. Viene cada semana a la ciudad, para asistir a las reuniones del comité ejecutivo. El resto del tiempo se mantiene en contacto por teléfono y por e-mail. Ah, y Albert va muchísimo a Englewood, unas tres o cuatro veces a la semana, cuando está trabajando en algo. De modo que ve a Neil con bastante frecuencia.

Whitman lo estaba mirando fijamente. ¿Significaba eso que encontraba intencionalmente ambigua su respuesta?

–Sí, eso ya lo sabíamos –dijo ella –También sabemos que Leagan ha estado en la empresa desde sus comienzos.

–Eso es bastante exacto. Neil comenzó a trabajar aquí seis meses después del despegue de Andrew's. Anthony Brown es el único empleado que ha estado más tiempo. Él y Albert se conocían desde niños.

–Anthony Brown. Vale. El director gerente –dijo Whitman, en un tono que indicaba que no estaba dispuesta a que la desviaran del tema –Ya hablamos un momento con él. Cuando lo vimos hoy, estaba a punto de salir para el hospital. Acordamos tener una conversación en profundidad allí. – Entrecerró ligeramente los ojos –Volvamos a Neil Leagan. Le pedí su opinión, no una explicación de su trabajo.

Alistear optó por quemar el último cartucho por si lo que ellos habían oído acerca de Neil era más vago de lo que imaginaba.

–No lo conozco muy bien. Fuera de las reuniones nos vemos rara vez, y no hacemos vida social juntos fuera del horario laboral. Se toma en serio su trabajo, eso sí puedo decirlo. Sólo aprovecha una parte de sus vacaciones cada año. –Al ver la expresión expectante de la cara de Whitman comprendió que ella esperaba más –¿Qué desea saber en particular?

–Para empezar, ¿por qué se siente incómodo al hablar de este hombre? ¿Se debe a que ha sido un problema este último tiempo, como nos han dicho? ¿O sencillamente no le cae bien?

No había manera de escapar de esa. No cabía duda de que estaban informados del comportamiento subversivo de Neil. Tenía que hablar, si no, algún otro diría lo que faltaba y los policías volverían a su oficina a exigir los detalles, y a preguntarle por qué no había sido franco en ese momento. De todos modos, tenía que llevar el asunto con delicadeza.

Bajó la vista y juntó las yemas de los dedos con los codos apoyados en la mesa. -Mis sentimientos personales no vienen al caso en esto. Simplemente no deseo hablar mal de un hombre que ha sido un empleado leal durante veintisiete años. Pero, vale. Puesto que ya han oído retazos, sí, Neil ha tenido problemas últimamente.

–¿Qué tipo de problemas?

–Las últimas veces que vino a nuestras oficinas, había estado bebiendo. No estaba borracho –se apresuró a aclarar –Pero su aliento olía a alcohol. Y su conducta era extraña.

–¿En qué sentido?

–Neil es un tipo callado, reservado. En estas ocasiones estaba muy locuaz y beligerante. Armaba escenas desagradables en cada visita. Debo decir, en su defensa, que ha recibido bastantes palizas verbales desde la salida al mercado de _C'est Moi_, de todo, desde tomaduras de pelo amistosas a malévolos comentarios. Algunos analistas empresariales han llegado preguntar, sin tapujos, qué necesidad tiene Albert de Neil. Eso es un golpe bajo, en particular para Neil. Su ego profesional siempre ha sido un poco débil. Se ha tomado muy mal todo esto.

–Eso parece –dijo Whitman. No parecía en absoluto sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír, aunque sí hizo una o dos anotaciones –O sea que, resumiendo, Leagan está cabreado porque Albert Andrew inventó la demoledora fórmula de _C'est Moi _y a causa de eso a él se lo considera un tonto incapaz.

–Eso más o menos lo resume, sí.

–Ha dicho que se lo ha tomado mal. Explíquese.

Stear tosió, incómodo. –Como he dicho, las últimas veces que se presentó aquí había estado bebiendo. Pasó a ver a algunos ejecutivos, despotricando por la forma como lo habían excluido del éxito de _C'est Moi _y relegado en su trabajo. En una ocasión llegó a decir que él había inventado la fórmula preliminar. Con eso ofendió a muchos. A mis oficinas llegaron cuatro quejas. Finalmente me pidieron que hablara con él y lo amonestara amablemente acerca de su conducta. Lo hice. No se lo tomó bien.

–¿Es decir?

–Me insultó. Me apostrofó con varios epítetos desagradables, se paseó por mí oficina agitando los brazos y gritando que Andrew's no sería nada sin él. Amenazó con demandar a la empresa si lo despedían, lo que le demostraría a Albert lo esencial que era él.

–¿Ésas fueron sus palabras?

–Sí.

–¿Lo oyó decir eso alguna otra persona?

Alistear se encogió de hombros. –Es posible. Lo dijo gritando. Podría haberlo oído mi secretaria o alguien que pasara por el corredor. Si lo oyó alguien, yo no lo he sabido. Y eso no me sorprendería. Andrew's es una organización muy unida. No hay cotilleos ni habladurías.

–Sí –musitó Barton –Lo hemos notado. Tenemos que sonsacar información con palanca.

–Eso es lealtad, detective. Es una de las cualidades que Albert Andrew exige de su personal.

–Ya. Quien fuera el que le disparó, no era leal. Volvamos a la amenaza de Leagan –terció Whitman –Cuando la hizo, sólo estaba usted en la oficina con él.

Maldición, la mujer sencillamente no se dejaba distraer.

–Sí. –Sintiéndose tremendamente incómodo ante la escrutadora mirada de la detective, Alistear se sintió obligado a defenderse, explicando lo obvio –Todas las entrevistas entre empleados y recursos humanos se realizan en privado. Ésa es la norma de la empresa. Es particularmente importante en casos como éste, en que hay una reprimenda.

–Da la impresión de que el hombre estaba muy agitado.

–Lo estaba –dijo Alistear. Pero no podía dejar ahí la cosa. Si era él la causa de que condenaran a Neil se sabría, y eso mancillaría su nombre –Detective, me doy cuenta de lo que podría implicar esto. Pero póngalo en contexto. Neil estaba furioso. Se sentía vulnerable profesionalmente y atacado personalmente. Por lo tanto, sí, lanzó unas pocas amenazas. Pero todas relativas al trabajo. En ningún momento insinuó nada relacionado con violencia.

–Vulnerable profesionalmente –repitió Whitman –Es decir, su trabajo estaba en peligro. –Endureció la mirada –Ha dicho que le pidieron que hablara con Leagan y lo amonestara. ¿Quién le pidió eso?

Alistear tragó saliva. –Albert Andrew.

Los detectives intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

–Queremos ver esas quejas escritas –dijo Barton.

–Me lo había imaginado. –Abrió lentamente el cajón, sacó las hojas que había colocado ahí y las deslizó por el escritorio –Son éstas. Hice fotocopias. Pero creo que le están ladrando al árbol equivocado. Neil es pura boca, puras bravatas. No podría dispararle a nadie.

–Todo el mundo es capaz de violencia, dadas las circunstancias –refutó Barton, cogiendo los papeles –Y vamos a ladrarle a todos los árboles, no sólo a este.

Planeamos descubrir al que hizo esto.

–Comprendo.

Whitman seguía observándolo.

–Quiero acceso a todos los archivos personales –dijo –Y no es necesario que haga fotocopias. Nosotros mismos copiaremos lo que necesitemos.

A Stear se le formó un nudo en el estómago. No le gustaba la detective Whitman, ni las vibraciones que recibía de ella. Lo que fuera que estaba pensando, no era bueno.

–Muy bien –accedió, tratando de parecer lo más colaborador posible. Cogió el teléfono –Daré la orden de que dispongan todo para que tengan acceso inmediatamente.

–Estupendo. Ahora iremos al hospital. Volveremos a verle más tarde hoy. –Whitman guardó silencio un momento –Por cierto, ¿dónde estaba la tarde del lunes entre las cinco y las seis?

El índice de Alistear se detuvo sobre el teclado del teléfono. –En mi casa en Long Island. Poniendo salchichas en la parrilla para nuestra barbacoa anual. Estuve ahí toda la tarde y noche.

–¿Supongo que alguien puede confirmar eso?

–Mi mujer. –Se mojó los labios, que de pronto sentía resecos –¿Por qué? ¿Soy sospechoso?

–Se trata de un intento de asesinato, señor Cornwell. Todo el mundo es sospechoso.

–Hasta que se confirmen nuestras coartadas –corrigió Alstear.

–Hasta que encontremos al atacante. –Whitman no estaba a dispuesta a ceder ni un ápice –Que lo encontraremos, señor Cornwell. Puede apostar todo su dinero en el banco.

**_Hospital Mount Sinai - 1:35 pm_**

Pum.

El sonido resonó dentro de su cabeza. Un dolor ardiente lo perforo, como un rayo, en la espalda. Colores. Un calidoscopio de colores se precipitó hacia él. Y ese olor dulzón. Sangre. Su sangre. Manaba de su cuerpo, le corría por la espalda… agotándole la vida. Se estaba muriendo. Muriendo. Y tan pronto… tan demasiado pronto.

Oyó su gemido al mismo tiempo que una mano firme le movió el hombro.

–¿Albert? Albert, soy yo.

Despertó bruscamente, tratando de quitarse las telarañas que se aferraban a su mente a consecuencia de los sedantes, del sueño drogado. Era una pesadilla. Había tenido una pesadilla, o más bien revivido una, la que ocurrió en la realidad. Pero eso ya era pasado. Estaba vivo. El líquido que sentía correr por la espalda era sudor, no sangre. Y la cara preocupada que bailaba ante sus ojos detrás del mar de tubos y monitores era la de Terry.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Terry.

Albert se obligó a sonreír. Le salió una media sonrisa. –He estado mejor… Pero viviré… creo –resolló –Me lo ordenaste… si no recuerdo mal.

–Recuerdas bien –dijo Terry, su cara ya relajada.

–¿Dónde diablos has estado? Hace un día… tal vez más.

–Tú también me diste una orden. – Terry acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó –He estado sudando para cumplirla. No ha sido fácil la hazaña podría añadir.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Albert, ceñudo.

–Hablo de la persona que me pediste que localizara. –Al verlo mirar alrededor, añadió –No te preocupes, estamos solos.

El dolor físico pasó a segundo término, y Albert observó atentamente la expresión de Terry.

–¿Y bien?

–Te pasaría un cigarro, pero está prohibido fumar en la UCI.

Esa era la respuesta que había estado esperando.

–Tengo un hijo –musitó, pasmado –Maldicion… un niño.

A Terry se le curvó una comisura de la boca. –Dista mucho de ser un niño. De hecho, es una beldad. Se parece mucho a ti, sólo que es mejor. Más femenina, y no tiene cicatrices. Es inteligente también, y próspera. Incluso tú te admirarás.

–Mujer. Tengo… una hija. –La sensación era de lo más extraña, no sabría definirla –Cuéntame… háblame de ella.

–Haré algo mejor. Los presentaré.

Albert lo miró fijamente. –¿Ahora?

–¿Se te ocurre otro momento mejor?

La forma como dijo eso Terry… La sospecha borroneó el cuadro, y su mirada pasó a los diversos artilugios a los que estaba conectado.

–Dímelo tú. ¿Se me ha acabado el tiempo? ¿Eso es? ¿Voy a perder esta batalla?

–Ni hablar.

–¿Entonces por qué aceptó venir? ¿Cómo la encontraste? ¿Quién…?

Dejó de hablar, agotado, repentina y dolorosamente consciente de lo mucho que se estaba exigiendo.

–Cállate y escucha un minuto. Sé que eso va contra tu naturaleza, pero inténtalo –le aconsejó Terry, en tono irónico –Así ahorrarás tus fuerzas para tu hija. Anthony me ayudó a desenterrar la información que necesitaba. Una vez que tuve los datos elementales, su nombre y dirección, el resto fue fácil. Vive en Auburn, en las afueras de Manchester, New Hampshire. Anoche fui allí en avión y le dije que tú eras su padre. Quiere conocerte. Está esperando fuera. Seguro que ella podrá contestar el resto de tus preguntas mejor que yo. ¿De acuerdo?

–¿Ya sabía… de mí?

–Que tú eras su padre, no. Pero que su padre era un donante de semen, sí.

–¿Se tomó bien… la noticia?

Como siempre, Terry fue franco con él, nada de dorar la píldora, nada de tonterías. –Sufrió una tremenda conmoción. Se repuso. Es una situación difícil. Es fuerte y valiente, pero también está muy unida con su familia. Su madre trabaja en una industria muy publicitada, y sus abuelos personifican la alta sociedad de Boston. Un escándalo no sería bienvenido.

Albert frunció el ceño. –Recuerdo…, la mujer era de Beacon Hill. Eso es lo único que supe. ¿Quién es?

–Se llama Gloria White. Es una adinerada diseñadora de modas. Es muy conocida también. Tiene que serlo, Susana ya se ha comprado la mitad de sus modelos para otoño. En estos momentos Susana está en la sala de espera explicándole a tu hija lo mucho que le gustan los modelos de Gloria.

Eso no le sentó bien a Albert. –¿Le has dicho a Susana lo de…?

–Noo –se apresuró a tranquilizarlo Terry –Le dije lo mismo que dije a la prensa, que la señorita White es una asesora de administración de empresas que va a ayudar a Andrew's durante este periodo de crisis.

–Buena idea. ¿Asesora de administración…? ¿Será capaz de…?

–No hay ningún problema en eso. Lo hará muy bien, puesto que eso es lo que es. Y muy solicitada también. Deberías ver su lista de clientes.

Era ridícula e injustificada la oleada de orgullo que lo recorrió todo entero, pensó Albert. Él no había aportado nada a esa joven aparte de sus genes. No la había criado, ni conocido siquiera. Pero de todos modos, demonios, era su hija.

–¿Entonces estás preparado para la presentación?

–Sí –repuso Albert, asintiendo lentamente.

Terry se levantó. –Vuelvo enseguida.

Albert cerró los ojos, con la intención de conservar sus fuerzas para lo que venía. Ese encuentro sería difícil, seguro. No se engañaba. Jamás se había engañado, y jamás se engañaría. Dijera lo que dijera Terry, esa joven tenía que estar totalmente desconcertada por lo que acababa de enterarse. En cuanto a conocerlo, tendría curiosidad, sí, pero también se sentiría tremendamente incómoda. ¿Cómo no? No lo conocía en absoluto, y sin embargo lo iban a presentar como su padre. Qué cosa más estrafalaria.

Abrió los ojos al oír entrar dos conjuntos de pasos. Terry se puso a un lado para que la joven que lo acompañaba pudiera acercarse a la cama.

–Albert, te presento a Candice White –dijo Terry sencillamente, evitando la palabra «padre» –Candy, Albert Andrew.

Candice. Ése era el nombre de su hija. Le sentaba bien, pensó, observándola atentamente. Hermosa y con clase. Terry tenía razón. Tenía un parecido a él; el mismo color de cabellos y piel, y un cierto aire, su mentón tal vez, o la manera de sostener la cabeza. Eso lo había sacado de él. También tenía razón Terry en que era una beldad. Tenía una delicadeza y un porte que hablaban a gritos de clase, rasgos que evidentemente había heredado de su madre. Le costaba creer lo cortado que estaba.

–Hola, señor Andrew –dijo ella con voz serena, pero le tembló la mano al tenderla hacia él –Me alegra que esté en condiciones de verme.

Él le estrechó la mano con gesto solemne, tremendamente orgulloso de que ella tuviera el valor para presentar esa fachada. –Hace mucho tiempo que deseaba saber de ti… conocerte. Gracias por venir.

Ella soltó la mano de su puño. –El doctor dice que está resistiendo solo.

–Soy demasiado duro… para morir… sin dar la batalla. – Hizo un gesto hacia la silla –Siéntate. – Esperó hasta que ella se sentara –Terry dice que eres… asesora de administración de empresas.

–Sí. Poseo y dirijo una empresa llamada _Center for Creative Thinking and Leadership_. Las empresas envían allí a sus equipos directivos, para cursos de formación y puesta al día.

Albert arqueó las cejas, sorprendido. –¿Tú eres CCTL? No hace mucho leí acerca de este centro… Una reputación de primera… Pensaba enviar allí a mi equipo… para una puesta al día. Estoy… admirado.

Candy curvó ligeramente los labios. Era una sonrisa tirante, pero sonrisa de todos modos. –Tomando en cuenta de donde viene eso, me siento halagada. Yo también he leído acerca de usted. Estoy al tanto de los éxitos de Andrew's. Usted no sólo es un genio para los negocios, sino que también participa personalmente en todas las facetas de la empresa, sistema que deberían adoptar más directores generales, pienso. Es muy apropiado que la empresa lleve su apellido.

–Sí, bueno, «Andrew's» tiene un sonido serio, al menos eso creo...

Una chispa risueña brilló detrás del barniz de reserva que velaba esos penetrantes ojos verdes. Sí que tenía sentido del humor. Pero no estaba dispuesta a bajar la guardia. Ella optó por otra leve sonrisa. –Veo el motivo.

Eso le bastaba a él. No quería hablar de sus logros. Quería oírla hablar de ella.

–Cuéntame… algo de tu vida… tu madre… Ella quería hacer… un hijo excepcional… Está claro que lo consiguió. – Le vino un acceso de tos.

–¿Se siente mal? –preguntó Candy, medio incorporándose. Él movió una mano para tranquilizarla.

–Estoy bien… pero escuchar duele menos que hablar.

Ella captó el mensaje y volvió a sentarse. –Muy bien –dijo, pensando qué podía decir –No sé cuánto le ha dicho Terry.

–No mucho –suplió Terry –Sólo tu nombre y profesión.

–También me dijo… que eras una beldad –añadió Albert –Tiene razón.

Candy miró a Terry con una expresión que Albert no supo discernir. Recelo o molestia tal vez, mezclado con otra cosa. Fuera lo que fuera, Terry lo captó.

–¿Quieres que me vaya? –le preguntó.

–No por mí –repuso ella –¿A no ser que el señor Andrew lo prefiera? –Miró a Albert, interrogante.

Él negó con la cabeza, indicando una silla a Terry.

–No tengo secretos… con Terry. –Se mojó los labios –Candy, sé que esta situación es violenta… Pero tutéame, llámame Albert… Señor Andrew… lo encuentro ridículo, dadas las circunstancias…

–Sí, supongo que sí. De acuerdo, lo intentaré. –Se aclaró la garganta –Me has preguntado por mi madre. Se llama Gloria White. Es diseñadora de modas y tiene su propia linea. Tiene clientela en todas partes, incluida Nueva York. En realidad, acaba de regresar a casa después de enseñar sus últimos diseños aquí.

–¿Regresar? ¿Vive en New Hampshire?

–No, en Rockport, Massachusetts.

–Buen lugar… para tener su hogar… una artista. –Había notado el cariño con que Candy hablaba de su madre -Estás muy… orgullosa de ella.

–Sí.

–¿Le dijiste que… vendrías a verme?

Una expresión preocupada pasó brevemente por la cara de ella. –Lo sabe. Desea que se… que te pongas bien.

–¿Pero habría preferido que… no vinieras?

Ella hizo una brusca inspiración. –No es puro blanco y negro, señor And… Albert. Es más complicado.

–La mayoría de las cosas lo son. –Guardó silencio un momento –Hace veintiocho años… ella estaba resuelta a…vivir sola. –Vio pasar un destello de sorpresa por los ojos de ella –No, no…, nunca hablé con ella… en persona –aclaró –Pero me enteré de algunas cosas… por el personal médico. El criterio de tu madre era… bastante riguroso… Tenía muy claro, y lo decía francamente, que ningún hombre… llenaría los requisitos… como pareja. Así que deseaba uno que llenara los requisitos como el donante de semen ideal… para hacer un hijo o una hija extraordinario.

–Comprendo.

Estaba claro que ella sólo conocía algunas piezas del rompecabezas. A él le produjo cierto placer saber que él podía llenar algunas lagunas.

–¿Se mantuvo en sus trece… y no se casó nunca? – preguntó.

Candy asintió.

–No me sorprende. –Ladeó un poco la cabeza y le miró la mano izquierda –No llevas anillo… ¿Eres una adepta al vuelo en solitario, dura de roer también?

–¿Adepta al vuelo en solitario? –Esta vez sonrió con naturalidad –Eso me suena como si estuviera en una escuela de aviación.

Él se rió, y tuvo que hacer una mueca por el dolor que eso le produjo en el pecho, pero no hizo caso del dolor.

–Muy bien, entonces… ¿cuál es equivalente femenino de solterón… solteronita?

–Capto el cuadro –repuso ella, pasándose suavemente los dedos por sus largos rizos rubios –Y no, no soy militante de la soltería. Pero tengo la fuerte sospecha de que así se desarrollarán las cosas.

–Porque trabajas… todo el tiempo.

Eso era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

–Algo así, sí.

–Y eres diferente… no sincronizas con los demás… Solitaria e independiente…

La expresión reservada, muy practicada, ya había vuelto a su lugar.

–¿A quién describimos con eso, a mí o a ti?

Ése era un buen truco de negocios, uno que él conocía muy bien. Ella quería reafirmar su posición de poder, convirtiendo una defensa en un ataque. Bien por ella; era inteligente y sabía protegerse. De todos modos, él tenía razón.

–A los dos –contestó francamente –pero por ahora, a ti… ¿He de suponer que no hay nadie especial… en tu vida?

Ella lo miró como si quisiera pegarle por meterse donde no le incumbía.

–Afloja un poco la cuerda conmigo… Acabo de… descubrir… que soy padre.

Ella enarcó una ceja. –De acuerdo, te consentiré, por esta vez. No, no hay nadie especial.

–Cambia eso.

–¿Qué?

–He dicho… cambia eso.

–No me lo puedo creer –dijo ella, nuevamente en el borde de la silla, como si estuviera a punto de echar a correr –Nunca te he visto antes de hoy, ni siquiera sabía quién eras. ¿Y ya me estás analizando y dando consejos románticos?

–Pues sí –confirmó él –Porque soy un experto en el tema… Sé… qué te estás robando, estafando… Acabo de descubrirlo, en toda su plenitud… cuando entraste aquí. Fui un condenado estúpido… No seas tú igual…

Ella estuvo callada un largo minuto, simplemente mirándolo, y la miríada de emociones que él vio pasar por su cara le dijeron que había dado en el blanco.

–No fue mi intención… molestarte.

–No me has molestado –le aseguró ella, en tono engañosamente alegre –Mi ayudante me dice eso cada día. Me sermonea diciendo que soy adicta al trabajo, e insiste en que ése es el más dañino estilo de vida.

–Tiene razón… Uno envejece solo.

–¿Y por eso querías conocerme? –le preguntó ella –¿Piensas que estás envejeciendo solo? Porque ciertamente no es eso lo que proclaman los medios de comunicación.

–Una cosa es estar solo y otra es sentirse solo. –Ya empezaba a apagarse, maldita sea, pero tenía que terminar –Tengo una vida llena… Andrew's… Susana. Y Terry es como un hijo… Pero no hay continuidad… No comprendí eso… hasta hace poco. Entonces empecé a pensar… que tú podías estar por ahí… Tenía que saberlo…

Candy sintió mojadas las pestañas y se apresuró a pestañear para limpiarse los ojos. –Creo que ahora tienes que descansar. Contrariamente a lo que crees, muchas personas te quieren. Terry, para empezar. Y la señora Marlow, que por lo que he sabido, no ha dejado el hospital desde ayer.

–Susana es fabulosa. –Albert se sorprendió al sentir el sabor salado de sus lágrimas. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que lloró, si es que había llorado alguna vez –Pero una relación… a mi edad… es algo diferente. No es una familia… hijos… Ojalá hubiera comprendido eso… antes. No cometas ese error. –No esperó a que ella contestara -Deseo… llegar a conocerte. Sé que… no tengo ningún derecho… pero piénsalo. Háblalo con tu madre… si es necesario. –Apretó las mandíbulas –Y no lo hagas porque yo podría morir. Hazlo porque lo deseas… y yo también.

–Vale. Lo pensaré. –Se levantó, con movimientos bruscos y los ojos mojados –Ehh…, tengo que irme.

–No llores.

–No estoy llorando.

Ella necesitaba mentir para protegerse, pensó él, y lo comprendió. Todavía no estaba preparada para revelar sus emociones ni hablar de ellas. Era demasiado pronto. Demonios, hasta ese momento él no había sabido que poseía ese tipo de sentimientos.

–No estoy llorando –repitió ella, al ver la comprensión en la cara de él –Sólo me lagrimean los ojos; es por el olor de los antisépticos. Los hospitales me hacen eso.

–Sí, a mí también.

–Candy tiene un sentido del olfato hipersensible –terció Terry, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación –Le dije que eso debía de ser hereditario.

–Supongo que lo es –dijo Albert, pensando en las maravillas de la genética. Estiró el brazo para tocarle la manga a Candy, en el momento en que ella se giraba para salir –¿Vas a… volver?

Ella tragó saliva y lo miró un momento antes de contestar: –Sí. Volveré más tarde. No puedo prometer más que eso.

–Lo comprendo –dijo él, aliviado de haber conseguido eso. Y estaba tan cansado que casi no lograba mantener abiertos los ojos –Entonces… después…

–Sí. Ahora duerme un poco –dijo ella avanzando azorada hacia la puerta.

Terry se inclinó sobre la cama. –Volveré dentro de un rato –le dijo en voz baja –Sólo quiero llevar a Candy a su hotel.

–Estupendo –contestó Albert, asintiendo –Ocúpate de que esté bien. –Se le cerraron los párpados –Hablaremos luego… cuando vuelvas.

Continuara...


End file.
